


Make Me Sway (Thomas Hewitt x Reader)

by tori_kengel



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Basement, Betrayal, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Horror, Lemon, Sex, Slasher, Smut, Survival, Survival Horror, Texas, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_kengel/pseuds/tori_kengel
Summary: Thomas Hewitt x readerYou venture on a road trip with some "friends" but stumble upon the Hewitts after an accident.What happens when you show Thomas a bit of humanity and kindness on the verge of death?
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt & You, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Original Character(s), Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Original Female Character(s), Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Reader, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Comments: 34
Kudos: 176





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t write a fanfic for a very long time, but I’ve been obsessed with Thomas, so I just decided to gather my thoughts and write them for you. I am not sure if it’s worth making more chapters, so please let me know if you like it. I know the beginning might be a bit boring, but I am excited to get to the smut and Thomas too. I just wanted to make it feel a bit like the movies and give some backstory. Well, from part 2 it's going to be only about our big boy Tommy <3  
> And I was listening to this while writing it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZM-5SYr2Yk&list=PLEZh5XaGzTxkSRLkz-qwjrWuJsJuZZeiT&index=3 ... Idk why but I feel like Thomas would like it.

You were traveling with a group of friends across Texas. You were all from a big city, so they decided to go on a road trip. There were five of you in total, two girls, two guys, and you. At first, you refused to go and wondered why they even bothered taking you because they were two couples and you were just the fifth wheel. Well, you weren’t very familiar with one of the couples, but you knew the other one. At least you knew the girl, cause she was the one to invite you to this trip. It was known that you were well off and they desperately needed more money for gas and food on this trip. You weren’t dumb and it was very clear soon enough that the sum of money you were required to bring was much higher than the one of your so-called friends.  
So why you decided to go? You thought some adventure in your life wouldn’t hurt and you were yearning for some fresh air outside of the city. And it wouldn’t be bad to make some friends along the way, you thought. But soon you realized that wasn’t going to happen. The boys were eyeing you up and down and the girls weren’t happy about you. You would like to think that you were fairly pretty with an attractive face and a nice body. And since Texas is hot you were simply wearing a tank top and shorts.  
You were sitting in the back seat, buckled up, and looking out of the window as your companions didn’t seem keen on talking with you. “Hey, Emma, can we stop for a while, I need to go… you know,” said Chloe who was sitting next to you in the back seat with her boyfriend Matt to the driver, Emma. “Sure,” Emma responded slightly annoyed. You stopped in a remote town in the middle of nowhere. It didn’t seem that many people were still living there. Emma drove to the nearest shop and parked. The place was swarming with bikers and as soon as Chloe stepped out of the vehicle they whistled at her. “Wait babe, I am coming too,” Matt said as he spotted their sly smirks and how they hungrily looked at his girlfriend. “Y/n? Are you coming too?” Emma scoffed, “I am definitely not stopping again just because of you.” And she vanished in the shop as her boyfriend Chris followed right after her.

Someone should stay in the car and guard our stuff, you thought for yourself. But you really needed to drink something, so in the end, you grabbed your purse and walked in the store as the bikers kept catcalling you on your way. On your way there you saw Chloe and Matt whispering to each other, well if it could be considered whispering, cause you heard them. “Look at that old hag! Bet she never stepped out of this hell hole. Jeez, this town smells bad.” Chloe laughed and Matt added “Yeah, disgusting, now imagine living here babe, I bet they are all diseased." You turned to the elderly woman behind the counter, you intuitively knew she could hear everything. You grabbed a soda and went to the counter, “I am very sorry.” You said with your head down as you didn’t dare to look her in the eyes. “Don’t worry ‘bout that darlin’, my family is used to this.” When you finally dared to look at her, you could see that her eyes were traveling up and down, scanning your body. Oh well, your clothes weren’t the most appropriate for this traditional part of Texas. “My name is y/n…” you said giving her the money for your soda. “Please keep the change.” You added as you wanted to vanish into thin air from embarrassment. The change you were talking about was like triple the price of soda. “Oh no, m’dear, I can’t accept that.” She finally smiled at your generosity and politeness. “Please, I insist… Mrs.?” You stuttered. “Luda Mae,” she helped you out. “Mrs. Luda Mae”, you repeated, smiling back at her. “Come already, we don’t have the whole day to wait… or we will leave you here!” Chloe shouted from the car and Emma honked. You jumped up and rushed to them while waving at Luda Mae, cause who knows, they might actually leave you there.

Emma was driving and chatting with her friends, not paying attention to you, even though it was she who invited you on this trip. And not only she wasn’t paying attention to you, but to the road as well, because she didn’t notice the spike strips across the road. Everyone yelped and held their breath when the van slid across the road and fell to the pit on its side… on your side. In the brief moment of despair, you regretted not being buckled up for the first few minutes of the trip. Your cheek smashed on the window that broke into shards, cutting up your skin. The worst part was that both Chloe and Matt fell on top of you as well. You squirmed under their weight but to no avail. “Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Emma screamed as she lost control of the vehicle and saw her boyfriend falling head forward on a sharp shard of glass, piercing his flesh. After a few minutes of shock, Emma got out of the car, seemingly okay, and helped Chloe and Matt. After that, they all hurried to help Chris. Nobody cared about you. You could feel the blood gushing out of your wounds on your arm and cheek. In the end, you managed to scramble the last bits of your strength and got out of the car without any help… Emma was in utter shock as she felt that her boyfriend didn’t show any signs of life. You didn’t know how to react, because you didn’t feel any pity. They didn’t help you and wouldn’t mind letting you die there on that backseat. You just shook your head and turned away, confused at what’s about to happen. “What’s wrong with you y/n! You look completely unphased by all this, explain yourself!” Emma screamed at you suddenly, letting out all of her anger on you.  
Before she could insult you any further you heard police sirens. “Thank god,” she calmed down a bit. Chloe was just shaking in Matt’s arms. The hope you all felt as the police car made its way towards you was slowly exchanged with fear. An older man with a sheriff’s uniform stepped out of the car with a shotgun. “So what do we have here… a bunch of lowly cowards it seems.” He spat on the ground and aimed the gun at you. “Get into the car, now!” he pointed at the police car, “The big guy in the back with two girls and this sexy babe in the passenger seat.” He aimed the shotgun at your head. “Wait, mister Hoyt, there’s my boyfriend still in the van!” Emma walked up to him trembling, apparently not grasping that this man isn’t here to help you. “My, my, do you think I care about your fucking boyfriend, bitch?” he turned down her request and took her by the wrist, “Maybe I will just take you next to me since you are so dumb, you need a lesson.” He tightened his grip on her wrist. “W-wait m-mister.” She stuttered, fear enveloping her. “T-take her instead… I swear we won’t tell anyone; you can do anything you want with her, even kill her, we will make something up, please just don’t hurt us.” She pointed her dirty finger at you and looked at Chloe and Matt, still in a tight embrace. “R-right guys? We won’t tell…” she desperately looked for a sign of approval from them. “Y-yes! We definitely won’t tell! I mean look, she’s way prettier for you sir!” Chloe added, throwing her pride behind her, Matt followed with a quick nod.  
“My, my what a friend you have,” Hoyt nearly died from laughter. He threw her aside on the hot ground. She slowly exhaled as she thought this was his way of saying yes. “I don’t like these types of bitches.” Without any hesitation, he shot Emma in the leg. She squealed and held her leg close to her, “You old bastard! We had a deal!” He only laughed a bit more before turning to the rest of you. “Now get in the car if you want to live. NOW!” he shouted and aimed the gun at Chloe and Matt who protectively stood in front of Chloe. “We have another hero here it seems.” Another shot followed, straight into Matt’s shoulder. He dropped to his knees in pain. “Who else?” he looked at you. After thinking for a few seconds, you dropped your eyes to the ground and went to the passenger’s seat of Hoyt’s police car. You decided to be smart about it. You didn’t dare to look back at him, all you heard were screams until everything was quiet again. Hoyt dragged your so-called friends’ bodies to the backseat. They were all breathing, just unconscious, their heads bloody. He probably hit them to make them easier to transport. He dragged Chris’s dead body out of the van as well, putting him into the trunk. After that, he sat in the driver’s seat next to you. “Come on, look at me. I don’ bite.” He licked his lips as you turned to face him. “Good girlie.” He said as he pressed some cloth over your nose and lips. You struggled for air, but then finally gave up and passed out as well.

You open your eyes to an unbearable headache which made you wish to never wake up at all. Where am I… shot through your mind as you tried to recall what led to your current position. Right, your so-called friends tried to use you as their ticket out of this situation, as a bribe, as if you were a piece of meat. Your eyes were swollen and weak, so it was awfully hard to keep them open. You tried your best to inspect your situation a bit more. You couldn’t move your limbs, that’s for sure. So, you looked around again, adjusting your eyes to the dark atmosphere. It must’ve been a basement of some kind as there were no windows. You could see other metal tables except for the one you were tied to. There were various shiny metal tools around you consisting of cleavers, knives, and other stuff. Then you glanced above you to the ceiling. What you saw made you gag in disgust. Meat hooks, and on them two bodies hanging… Matt and Chloe. Then it hit you… out of confusion and tiredness, you didn’t pay attention to it before, but the whole basement smelled like death, rotting flesh, vomit, blood… everything mixed. Matt was missing half of his body and under him was a pool of blood, he was already dead. Chloe was missing one leg and one arm, seemingly still breathing, but not for long you thought for yourself. Sure, you were scared, because the same thing was going to happen to you, but you felt slight happiness in the back of your mind, no pity to be found. They abandoned you, they emotionally abused you, they used you for money, they would let you be raped and killed in exchange for their pathetic lives. They didn’t care about you. And now, despite their best efforts, you were here, alive, with all of your limbs, breathing while they were all almost dead. You couldn’t help to wonder why you were the last one to be butchered. You smiled for yourself “That’s what you get… even though I am going to be next, I still outlived you for long enough to laugh last.” And also, you didn’t know them before this trip except for Emma who wasn’t there right now. After these thoughts dispersed in your mind, you realized you could hear voices from above you. When you woke up, you were a bit groggy and didn’t pay attention to all of your senses right away. You recognized the female voice; without a doubt, it was Emma squealing in pain and disgust. “Let me go, let me go you ugly old bastard!” she screamed so loud it was piercing your ears. Instead of pitying her, it was more annoying to you, because you wanted the last minutes of your life to be as peaceful as possible. “Shut up, stupid bitch, or I will make you!” a familiar voice shouted back. Hoyt. Yeah, it must’ve been that guy, Sheriff Hoyt. Even though you assumed he wasn’t the real sheriff. You figured out what was happening upstairs. From the moment you met this Hoyt guy, you knew he was a pervert and a violent one. Even though he spared you in a way when he didn’t shoot you, well, you complied so he had no reason to. Then you realized that you checked your surroundings to the best of your ability while you didn’t even look at the state you were in. Your wrists and ankles hurt real bad. The leather cuffs were rubbing tightly against your sensitive red skin. Your cheek hurt as well as your arm. You weren’t sure if the glass shards were still in your arm or if someone took them out. You tried to position yourself in a way you could see the cut. It was deep and your skin was all bruised. Your whole body felt squished and sore, because of how Matt and Chloe fell on you during the accident. You were so tired… the screams above you got quieter and quieter each second as you fell into sleep again.

Loud footsteps in the basement woke you up and when you managed to lift your eyelids a huge man was towering over your lying body. He was wearing a bloody apron, shirt, and tie… very neat you thought for yourself. He smelled bad and there was a human-like mask on his face. He had greasy black hair that reached to his shoulders and partially hid his face. What captured your attention were his piercing blue eyes. He was scanning you, but you did the same as you stared deep into his eyes. He expected you to try to jump up, squirm, or make disgusted faces. He was used to it. All his life people called him names and bullied him, from his childhood to his teen years, and while he worked in the factory as an adult. He was always a monster, animal, disgusting freak in their eyes. Women made gagging noises when they saw him and then laughed in his face. Men picked on him, tried to fight him to get him in trouble. He suffered through it all until he finally unleashed all the pain and anger. Since then he saw people as either family or food, there was nothing in-between. You could see it in his eyes, the awaiting of your scream. But it never came, even after you noticed the cleaver in his hand. You had a neutral expression on your face while watching him. The pain was undeniable in his eyes. He wanted you to scream as it made it easier, so much easier… if you just called him a freak, if you tried to spit in his face… too easy. Finally, your lips parted, air leaving your mouth as you exhaled. He hated it, everything you did, he hated it because you made it hard. You had a beautiful face, perfect skin, attractive body, silky h/c hair, and shiny e/c eyes. You looked like one of the girls that would make fun of him and kick him again when he was already down. All the memories kept flooding into his mind as he raised the cleaver and prepared to swing. Now he expected you to squirm, shout and plead for your life, to at least cry or call him something nasty. But you peacefully smiled at him. “This is my end isn’t it?” you accepted your fate from the moment you woke up for the first time in this basement. You closed your eyes and prepared for the pain that would inevitably come with the blow. The man was confused like never in his life. Your sweet smile towards him melted his resolve. Here he was standing, all bloody with a cleaver ready to end your life and your perfect form was just lying under him in a dignified position without regrets. His eyes were full of sorrow. Nobody smiled at him before, laughed yes, mocked him too, but he never got that smile, smile without any prejudice in your then open eyes.  
There was no pain, just a wet feeling on your hurt cheek. For the first time, you yelped at the sudden touch and shot your eyes open again. There he was, standing over you, wiping the dry blood off your face with a wet rug. He stepped back, startled by your reaction. You could see how hurt he was… you couldn’t believe yourself. In this situation, with a murderer in a room with you, your instinct was telling you to pity him more than the couple hanging from the meat hooks. ”Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that; I just didn’t expect it… thank you.” You murmured under your breath.  
His eyes widened, first that innocent smile, now the honest tone in your voice as you apologized for being held captive. “My name is y/n. But I guess you don’t need to know that as you know…” your eyes pointed to the cleaver that was on the other table now. He didn’t say anything, but he shook his head. You didn’t know if that meant you would be spared or that he was content with knowing your name, you figured it was the latter though. After he calmed down, he stepped up again to clean your face and arm. You hissed a bit, but he knew it wasn’t at him, but at the pain. You didn’t know why he did all that when you are certainly going to be killed, if not by this man then by that Hoyt.

“What’s your name, if you don’t mind?” you broke the awkward silence. He shrugged, not replying. “You can’t speak?” you figure it wouldn’t hurt to ask and you wanted to know if he couldn’t or simply didn’t want to talk. You got a slight nod from him. “I see… But I can try and guess if you help me.” You came up with a solution. “I will say the alphabet and when I will get to the first letter of your name, you should touch the palm of my hand." He seemed unsure but nodded again in the end. “A, B, C…” you continued until you got to T. He softly put a finger on your palm. “T…” you repeated, “That could be Tim, Tony, Thomas.” You wanted to continue, but he grabbed your finger when you said Thomas. “Thomas… Tommy.” You smiled at him. You didn’t know what got into you, but you were enjoying this sweet, tender moment. He was very gentle with you and didn’t kill you yet. Maybe it was because of how different your behavior was from everyone else.

He didn’t believe it. What was he doing, what were you doing, what were you doing to him? You were supposed to be another meal, just food, a piece of meat. But he couldn’t treat you like that when you were the first person outside of his family who treated him like a human being, without disgust and hate. Even Charlie and Monty sometimes treat him like a dog. He could sense that you were sincere. Some girls tried to seduce him before to save their lives and then stab him in the back. Once he fell for it, only for the first time though, he learned his lesson. But you didn’t try, you accepted that you were going to die here, and he couldn’t bring himself to end your life on his own.

“Damn what’s taking you so long down there, boy?” Hoyt opened the door to the basement and threw something on the stairs. “Don’ tell me you were able to finally man up?” Thomas seemed to be a bit lost, but you knew what he meant by that. “Anyhow, I am finished with it, it’s all yours now.” Hoyt pointed on the floor. You weren’t sure what he threw in the basement until now. It was Emma and she was still alive. Her mouth taped shut and hands tied behind her back. Hoyt descended into the basement and got rid of the tape on her lips. “You liked it bitch, didn’t ya?” he squeezed her cheeks and put a finger into her open mouth. She bit him as soon as she got the chance. A loud slap followed and he walked back up cussing her out. Hoyt was so focused on his finger, that he didn’t seem to care about why you were still alive. “Oh y/n! Help me, help me, please!” she trembled and smiled at you in disbelief. She obviously thought you were dead. Then she looked around to see her dead friends and screamed. Thomas grabbed her with his huge hands ready to hang her on the meat hook next to her friends. “You ugly fat bastard, let me go, stop it, you animal!” she kicked him wherever she could with both of her legs as they were tied together. You couldn’t hold back your laughter. However, your laughter stabbed Thomas in the back. So, you were the same after all. He thought about it and then realized it was for the better. But then you spoke “She looks like a fish out of the water, doesn’t she?” you giggled a bit more and then finally stopped.  
Thomas smiled under his mask before he realized what were the consequences. You indirectly stood up to him and it was funny and clever as well. “What… why would you laugh y/n? We are both going to die you dumb slut!” as the last word left her lips a shriek of pain echoed as Thomas stabbed the hook into her back. With the last strength, she spat in his face. “F-filthy animal, m-murderer, you and your damn fucking family can all burn in hell…” she mumbled. “I bet he would be a better friend than you.” Before she could come up with a comeback of any kind, he slit her skull with a cleaver. He grabbed a chainsaw and started dismembering her. You actively watched, fascinated by the situation. You weren’t a sadist, not at all, but it just all seemed like a weird nightmare to you. Maybe you passed out during the car crash and you are still dreaming. However, the smell of blood brought you back into reality. After Thomas was done, he turned back to you, freshly bloodied. He expected to see a disgusted face, tears, fear. He did it on purpose… to make you scream, to make you hate him like everyone else. “To be honest… she deserved it. Imagine, she tried to give me to Hoyt to save herself. She wouldn’t mind killing me.” You shrugged as you were very stiff from holding your head on the side.

No, no, no, no, no… it was all wrong. Thomas’ heart raced as he looked at you in disbelief, your e/c eyes piercing his soul. You saw him kill your friend, well at the very least your companion, and then you also witnessed all the gory stuff that came with it, but you looked unphased, maybe a bit satisfied with his work... you didn’t scream, didn’t curse, didn’t hate him. He grabbed the cleaver and held it above you, then swung and…


	2. The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are in a basement with a man who just killed a person in front of your eyes. Yet every little thing he does makes you see him in a different light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how I just wanna write all of the smut and fluff <3 But I guess a little build up doesn't hurt... I don't wanna make it feel fake and rushed.

The cleaver got stuck in the metal table right in front of your shocked face. “T-Thomas…” you gulped, cold sweat streaming down your forehead. He clenched his fists and stormed out of the basement. Your head was spinning, and you felt like you are gonna throw up. You desperately tried to collect yourself by concentrating on inhaling and exhaling. The smell, however, made it awfully hard to do any kind of breathing exercise. Why didn’t he kill you… so you can suffer more later? You remembered what Emma said to him. That was probably how everyone else reacted as well. You didn’t really understand why you acted differently. Since the moment Hoyt pointed the gun at you and you complied without objection your survival instincts kicked in. When you woke up in the basement and saw the bodies of Chloe and Matt you knew that the same thing would happen to you in no time, so you embraced your fate. It was all just about adapting your mind and body. But then you saw his eyes… such a scary big man, covered in blood, with other human’s face, holding a cleaver, standing above you with absolute power. But his eyes were of someone who lacked that power, someone who was abused and used his whole life, his fate sealed the day he was born. He was destined to kill you in this basement the same way you were destined to die, so you accepted it. You were afraid of death, you wanted to cling on the hope to live, the emotions bottled up inside were ready to burst. But your instinct to survive wasn’t to turn to anger or sorrow. It gave you the peace necessary to accept everything around you from the dead bodies, the pain you felt, and the disgusting smell, to the screams of Emma being raped, to the sound of the chainsaw dismembering her, to the sight of someone who must’ve been a monster to everyone else. You were so calm before, but now it dawned on you. Your body gave in and your mind followed. You were trembling, suddenly it was so cold, everything hurt on a much bigger scale and you were deadly afraid. Tears soaked your cheeks as you quietly cried yourself to sleep.

You woke up to the sound of a revving chainsaw. After thinking over your possibilities, you lifted your heavy eyelids a bit, just enough to see what was happening next to you. The bodies from the hooks were gone, what remained were pools of blood everywhere on the floor and packages of meat on the table. Something was remaining of Emma you figured as Thomas used the chainsaw to get her body into smaller parts before using his cleaver and knives to butcher her. Your body was still sore and tired because of the uncomfortable table and position you were lying in. Yeah, it was all disgusting, but you somehow got used to it already. Being in the gross smell for god knows how many hours and after seeing Emma die. “Umm… Thomas?” you managed to get through your dry and chapped lips. Your voice was weak and filled with pain. He put the chainsaw on the side and turned to you. “W-water, please…” you stuttered as you tried to lift your head to face him. Your vision got a bit blurry as your eyes were swollen from tears. 

He didn’t know what to do. What would he say to his family, that he couldn’t kill some random insignificant girl? Hoyt would ridicule him for the rest of his life, and he will probably kill her instead, or worse, let her suffer, He can’t disappoint his family like this, you are just a piece of meat, ready to be butchered and eaten. It was hard for him to think so deeply about something as his whole life had no purpose other than to protect and provide for his family. He wished for many things when he was a kid, but after every kick, he received all of his needs and wishes faded, almost as he wasn’t even a person anymore. But now he wanted to do something out of his own will. To kill you, that was what the others wanted from him, it was what he was good for them, but damn he just really wanted to give you the water. So, after a few minutes, he brought you a glass of water. He gently pressed it against your lips with one hand and held the back of your head with the other. “Thank you,” you smiled at him when he carefully placed your head back on the table. He nodded in response and put the empty glass on the table. “So…” you weren’t sure what to say. “Are you going to kill me, or…” you paused because you couldn’t think of anything else, he could do to you. He shrugged as he didn’t know what to do with you either. He wasn’t used to being around people who weren’t his family, so he couldn’t think of anything to do with you. He didn’t want to kill you, but to let you escape was out of the question as it would put his family in danger. He wasn’t even sure of his own emotions as he never had any real connection with people, stuff like being friends or dating was a completely unfamiliar concept to him. After thinking about it for a while he turned back to his work. He had to pack the fresh meat and put it into the freezer, it would be a shame if all his hard work came to waste. You started quietly humming a song and after gaining a bit of courage you sang the words as well. Honestly, you just wanted to break the awkward silence and get closer to him, because after witnessing his soft side you felt like you weren’t kidnapped and tied up in a basement and you wanted to amplify the feeling of being comfortable in your situation, at least for now.  
What a beautiful voice Thomas thought. His momma used to sing for him too when he was younger, and it always made his sorrow go away at least for that moment. He smiled under his mask; he could get used to your voice while working. However, this only made him more lost than before and in no time, he was trying to blend his hums into the melody. “You did great Thomas.” You acknowledged his efforts after you were done singing the song. He immediately looked at you and gestured for you to continue. “You like my voice? I mean, you like music?” you were clearly embarrassed. He nodded, so you continued with a different song. This is so weird you thought that man who just killed three people like nothing was nonchalantly humming to your singing. This weird feeling made your skin crawl because everything you did so far was against every human’s nature. 

“What the fuck is going on in here?” you suddenly heard the basement door open. “Tommy boy, why do I hear someone singin’ here?” Hoyt jolted into the basement. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw you still breathing. “What’s wrong with you Thomas Brown Hewitt! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes and you were supposed to be done here.” He looked very mad. “Plus, I am not in the mood for her annoying singin’, if you can even call it that.” He scoffed. Thomas wasn’t having it this time and growled a bit. “Oh, so someone’s got an attitude here. Aight, let’s bring her upstairs, and see what’s your mama gonna think about all this.” He smirked in the end, you knew right away that he had bad intentions and was gonna trick you into something to get you killed.  
After Hoyt left the basement you couldn’t help but fear for your life. That Hoyt didn’t like you at all and as you could tell he was the head of the family, so nobody could really argue with him. “T-thank you… for defending me.” You whispered as you remembered Thomas’ reaction to Hoyt when he talked shit about your singing. Thomas just nodded again, he wasn’t very communicative. He carefully got rid of the cuffs that were keeping you in place. You slowly sat up, scared to make quick movements as he might think you’d try to escape, which he actually expected. He thought you would try to kick or slap him or simply try to run away. You just looked at your wrists and hissed at the pain as your skin was completely raw in the places the cuffs touched you. Thomas looked at your wounds and felt a bit sorry for making the cuffs too tight. The basement was so dirty you were scared the wounds would get infected and you would… die. But weren’t you going to die anyway? The concerns you had were completely out of place. You looked at Thomas again, you felt your cheeks burn as he scanned your body and face with his beautiful blue eyes. You felt that weird tingling in your body when he was near you and you couldn’t explain why… he wasn’t handsome by any standard, he probably hasn’t showered in weeks, because he smelled really bad, his mask was made of someone else’s face, he was all bloody, hardworking, strong, big, muscular, tall, and those eyes… Oh yes, you were melting and then you did the unspeakable. One strand of his hair fell across his face when he leaned towards you to pick you up. You reached out to his face and wanted to move the hair out of his face. He jumped up expecting a slap or scratch, “No, no, wait, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you… or touch you.” You nervously covered your eyes with one of your hands and peeked at him through your fingers. He didn’t know what to think of it, but he could feel the tingling too when he was close to you. “Tommy, dinner’s ready!” you heard a woman’s voice from upstairs. Thomas leaned closer to you again and this time picked you up bridal style. You were a bit scared of what was going to happen, and your only safe space, for now, was him. After contemplating for a bit, you rested your head on his chest. He looked down on you. Seeing how comfortable you were in his arms made his heart skip, he wasn’t used to it… this was the first time a stranger and a beautiful girl at that was relaxed in the same room as him. At that moment he decided that this feeling is precious to him and he would not let it be taken away by anyone.


	3. Irrational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are about to experience your first dinner with the Hewitts, how is it gonna go when you realize you ate the forbidden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really trying to capture the trauma you went through as much as I love Tommy and just wish you could throw yourself in his arms. So I read some articles about trauma and how the human brain reacts to it... I hope I got it right <3

Normally he would just throw people on his shoulder to carry them somewhere. But you were like a porcelain doll to him, he thought he would break you if he used any more force and he didn’t want that to happen. He was nervous because he wanted his momma to be always happy and proud of him.   
You were scanning your surroundings as best as you could to remember where everything is located, and where the potential exit could be. If you decided to run, you better know where to, because there wouldn’t be room for mistakes. When you arrived at the dining table everything was already neatly prepared. There were five plates in total on the table along with cutlery and a pot in the middle of the table. Hoyt was already awaiting you, prepared with a rope in his hands. Thomas sat you on the chair and Hoyt tightened the rope around your torso and the chair so you couldn’t move. “I am impressed by your calm nature girlie.” Hoyt patted your head roughly as you didn’t fight back at all. “Don’t think you will make us less suspicious like this though… you try something, and I promise I will shoot ya right in your pretty face!” he harshly pushed his finger against your forehead. “Or maybe I will take ya to my room first.” He licked his lips and looked at you in a perverted way with a smirk. You were extremely uncomfortable, this man made you gag. You could see the evil in his eyes. After a few minutes, a man in the wheelchair arrived at the table too. He was missing both of his legs and you could only imagine what happened to him… but he’s part of the family, you covered your mouth with a free hand and looked away lost in the gory thoughts. “Don’t you think you should get rid of such awful manners girlie?” Hoyt stepped towards you and forcefully turned your head into that old man’s direction. “This is uncle Monty, so have some respect!” Hoyt grabbed your hair and smashed your head on the table. It all happened so suddenly and fast you didn’t have time to react. The cuts on your cheek started bleeding again and your head was spinning. If Hoyt didn’t straighten you up again you would keep lying on the table. With blurry vision, you could see an elderly woman enter the room. You were certain that you saw her before… yes, the shop, the lady behind the counter. “L-Luda…” managed to escape your lips. Maybe she would save you, help you escape? “Now Charlie, don’t treat our guest like this before dinner!” she rushed over to you to stop the bleeding with a rug. “H-help…” you continued to stutter. “I told you it was Hoyt! Sheriff Hoyt!” he shouted at her. “Calm down and leave this lovely lady alone. She was very polite when she came to my shop today and gave us some extra money.” Then she turned to you “Please don’t mind him and eat dinner with us.” She smiled while putting a stew on your plate. After everyone was sitting with stew on their plate, they all held hands to say grace. You hesitated for a while, but then reached your hands to Thomas and Luda. Then your head fell on its own. Hoyt, or Charlie, whichever his name was said grace, and then everyone began to eat. “Come on, eat the food momma prepared! Don’t be ungrateful or I will push it down your throat myself!” said Hoyt as you didn’t even move. You were so weak, but you managed to move your trembling hand towards the stew with a spoon and then to your mouth. It was surprisingly good, a little weird, but tasty, so you continued eating. “So how does it feel to eat your friend missy?” Hoyt laughed suddenly. “Charlie-!” Luda Mae reprimanded him. You felt your muscles tighten as your body pushed the food back up. You tried your hardest and managed to keep everything down by swallowing. Tears started streaming down your face as you ate another spoonful and one more… you ate as fast as you could until you finished your plate. Everyone’s eyes were on you including Thomas. They couldn’t believe it. They already did this to other people, but your reaction was something else. 

“Now I can’t judge you… Y-you are cannibals… murderers… but I am the same right? Now I am like you!” you looked up and smiled at them with tears in your eyes. “Thomas, take her to the room upstairs… she needs to rest.” Luda Mae vigorously interrupted your sobs. “Look, the bitch is going insane.” Hoyt laughed and you believed it, you were a freak, or at least you looked like one right one now. Nothing is ever going to be the same, you can forget about your life, your family… The trauma you suffered through in one day was straining your body and mind. Thomas was as confused as everyone else, if not more. You were the first one who didn’t insult his momma’s cooking. But when he looked you in the eyes, he understood. He wasn’t the brightest, but he was no stranger to traumatizing stuff. From the bullying to his first kill. He knew the best how hard it was to overcome it. He knew you were gone now, and you were acting on impulses to survive through it all. You were in shock, didn’t know what was happening and you disconnected from your past to survive the present.

Thomas untied the rope and carried you upstairs. You were so disoriented and confused and he knew. Your whole body was trembling, so he squeezed you tighter to make you feel safe and warm. You were just blankly staring in front of you, but then you put your hands around his neck and turned to look at him. This is so wrong you thought, everything you’ve done so far was so wrong, yet you are still alive. And you clung to your life with all you could. You let yourself get lost in his eyes. He looked at your face, your cheek was still a bit bloody, your eyes swollen and glassy, lips partially open as you struggled to breathe, smooth beautiful skin and silky hair, you were perfect. Under his mask, his cheeks were burning and your hot breath on his neck was making him crazy. He was already broken, but now you were breaking in his arms too and he relived all his horrible memories through you. He knew how he felt during the days of constant torment and the mental scars it left. He wanted to ease your pain, just like he wished that someone would ease his. He didn’t know what to do, but his instincts kicked in and he pressed his lips against yours. It was the most intimate contact he ever had in his life, his first kiss. Your eyes widened and you gasped before giving in to the kiss. Everything was so irrational, all logic and past events aside you just put your hands on his mask and kissed him back. After you both parted to catch your breath he put you down on a bed in the guest room. You felt as if you were completely drunk, out of your mind. But one thing was for sure, the murderous cannibal made you feel safe. He glanced at you before trying to leave the room. You suddenly grabbed his arm and fell on your knees. “S-stay…” there was no way you were thinking straight in your current state. Thomas gasped when you touched him as he wasn’t used to tenderness. He helped you get up, but you just collapsed on the bed letting his hand go. He sat on the bed next to you and waited until you fell asleep, caressing your head. You drifted into sleep thinking about his lips touching yours and your body was getting very hot. He silently looked at your sleeping form. The room was dark and the moonlight from the window illuminated your face and exposed skin on your arms and legs. Then he noticed the rise of the temperature resonating from your body. He gently touched your forehead, you were burning. He remembered what his momma did when he was sick, so he hurried to the bathroom and got a wet towel to cool you down a bit. You flinched but didn’t wake up. He took off his mask and put it in the pocket of his bloody apron. This was the first time his face was bare when there was another person in the same room, even though you were sleeping he was in his most vulnerable state right next to you. He gently caressed your head and back until he was needed downstairs.

You woke up the next day with a fever. More than before you believed it was just a dream until you realized that you were in a foreign room. When you stood up your head spun, and you tripped over a rope that was loosely attached to your left ankle. “Shit!” you cursed as you picked yourself up from the floor. You sat back on the bed and tried to recall what happened. Your memories were inconsistent, you vividly remembered the road trip up to the point of the car accident, however everything after that was in a mist. Every time you tried to remember what happened sharp pain shot through your head causing a headache and you felt unexplainably sad. Suddenly, the door opened and a tall man was standing in the door frame, holding a plate with what looked like breakfast. “W-who are you?” you were startled by his appearance. He didn’t seem to understand it and looked as if he was hurt by your words. He was getting closer to you and with each step you were getting more agitated. He reached out to you, giving you the meal and a glass of water. You hesitated but took it from him. “Thank you…” you sheepishly whispered. He then attempted to come even closer, but you crawled away, pressing your back to the wall. He froze, your reaction getting the best of him. He angrily growled when he saw the fear in your eyes. He truly believed that you would accept him, and your look fueled his anger and pierced his heart more than any bullying he received during his life. But he still couldn’t bring himself to hurt you.   
Were you supposed to know him? He seemed like knowing more about what happened than you… it was so close; you just needed a little hint. “My boy, what are you doing here?” you raised your eyes to look at the woman who came into the room. At that moment you realized she was the trigger, she was the first clue, the first person you met that is related to this whole incident. From being kidnapped to everything that occurred to this moment. “T-Thomas?” your gaze shifted back to the man in front of you as you recalled how he grabbed your finger when you first guessed his name.


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to recall what happened, you realize that your captor really isn't that bad, and you might have a soft spot for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was so hard to write, but I am trying my best <3 Thomas is so precious, I just wanna kick everyone who bullied him... and I want you to show him all the love in the world too, but you are still a victim of kidnapping... we are steadily getting there though. Any comments would be highly appreciated.

“I see you already gave breakfast to her.” Luda, Mae smiled. “Is everything alright, m’dear?” She asked with a cheerful tone in her voice. “Yeah, I am okay.” You answered with a forced smile. “Then I will leave you two alone if you need anything, just lemme know, darling.” She stated and disappeared in the hallway. You looked back at Thomas and could see how hurt he was by your sudden behavior. Even though he and his family literally kidnapped you, you felt the urge to apologize, so you did. “I am sorry for startling you; I really didn’t mean to. It’s just that I remember yesterdays’ events only partially. I-I think I might’ve hit my head or something…” you stuttered nervously as you could feel his gaze on you. Honestly, you felt incredibly exposed even though you were fully clothed. He kept staring at you without saying a thing. Right, he was mute… so how are you supposed to communicate, you wondered. Well, he could at least answer with yes or no by nodding or shaking his head, you thought. “So… umm…” you mumbled, not knowing where to begin. “I really want to remember everything, so there won’t be any misunderstandings in the future, but please bear with me, you know that this… it’s tough for me.” You tried to explain how you felt the best way you could. He nodded, but then pointed at the plate with breakfast. “R-right, I should eat to gain some energy first… after that, can you help me recall exactly what happened yesterday?” you asked as you took a bite of the bread with a slice of cheese. Thomas just nodded again and sat on the floor, his eyes not looking away from you for a second.  
As you were chewing the dry bread, you realized that they must struggle to buy food, that’s why they are doing all this. You suddenly coughed as the urge to throw up made you choke on the food. Thomas panicked but tried to help you by slapping your back. He was so clumsy when it came to human contact, and he hit you a bit harder than he should have. But it helped you because you stopped coughing in no time, and your attempts to catch breath turned into giggles. You enjoyed this lighthearted and awkward moment in the middle of your miserable situation. Thomas just got more and more confused by everything you did. “I am sorry, I guess I am just trying to laugh at the fact that you eat human meat instead of crying.” You didn’t understand your need to apologize to him and admired your brain for coping with cannibalism in such a way. You were stoked that you could remember something, even though it wasn’t charming this time.  
After you finished your breakfast and put the plate on the nightstand, you turned to Thomas, who was still exploring your body with his eyes. You took a sip of water to clear your throat and gestured for him to sit next to you on the bed. He hesitantly did what you wanted. “So, I know this might be a bit tricky, but I want to know what happened to me. Please just nod when I say it correctly.” You pleaded and took his hands in yours. He immediately nodded but looked away in embarrassment as he felt your touch. Everything he felt yesterday came back to him. 

You calmly started speaking from the very beginning, talking about how you went to Luda’s shop, then about the spike strips that caused the accident, and after that, how Hoyt shot your friends and took all of you to this house. Still, you didn’t know where it was or how the house looked from the outside because you were unconscious until you woke up in the basement. Thomas just nodded as you seemed to recall everything correctly. “Now, it might be difficult…” you said as you tried to remember what happened there. You looked at Thomas’s face and thought about his mask for a while… Chloe and Matt… right, he killed and butchered them, as he did to Emma. “You killed all of them?” you asked, and Thomas looked away while nodding. He was nervous; he didn’t want you to hate him. “I guessed your name…” you looked over to the nightstand, “… and you gave me water when I asked for it.” You exclaimed after seeing the glass of water next to the empty plate.  
It bothered you because you didn’t understand why he helped you, why were you still alive. “I sang for you, and then Hoyt came into the basement and…” you stammered, “Emma was there because he did stuff with her.” You stopped talking to gather your thoughts, and Thomas just kept nodding. “And then we ate dinner… human meat?” you didn’t remember what happened at the table because of Hoyt. “You took me upstairs; I mean here, and I went to sleep?” You looked at Thomas who was now lost in his own thoughts.  
He was hoping you’d remember the kiss, so now he was disappointed. But maybe it was for the better. He knew that one day you would have to go, one day he will have to kill you… right? There’s no way you would accept him like this; he was a freak, an animal just like everyone has told him, plus his family was far from normal too. You, on the other hand, were simply perfect. After all, if you had the opportunity to run away now, you would do it without question. 

He didn’t realize you were getting closer to him this whole time. You were intrigued by this man, you didn’t know if it was the instinct to survive or the trauma you went through, but you felt like he was the only safe space you had right now. He never mistreated you; he helped you when you needed and did whatever you asked of him. And those eyes, you could stare into his eyes eternally. You felt a familiar tingling in your stomach that made you recall one more thing.  
“We kissed…” You wanted to think it was the fever, but you couldn’t deny it anymore. There was no logic behind it, only honest feelings. When Thomas realized how close you were, it was too late for him to react in any way as you cupped his cheeks with your hands and desperately kissed him with tears forming in your eyes. Thomas moaned quietly into the kiss as your hands traveled from his cheeks into his hair. Even when you were almost breathless, you didn’t stop hungrily kissing him. Thomas held you tightly around your waist and closed his eyes while he tried to keep up with you. This all was still very unknown to him.  
You finally parted lips gasping for air. “T-Tommy…” you whimpered, trying to hide your tears. You knew it wasn’t right, and you were beating yourself up for feeling this way, regretting your decision to ever go on this road trip. 

Thomas’s heart was pounding so fast as it was about to explode. He was happy, yet hopelessly confused. Did he hurt you? What was he supposed to do? He remembered how you snuggled in his arms last night, so he hugged you and caressed your hair, trying to calm you. Your muffled cries were becoming even more desperate as gruesome flashbacks from yesterday appeared in your mind. He could’ve killed you the same way he killed your companions, yet he chose not to. He spared your life. “T-thank you…” you sobbed into his shoulder as he kept holding you in his big, muscular arms. You were grateful that he let you live and even felt sorry for his situation to some extent. You could imagine that his life wasn’t easy, and you couldn’t bring yourself to hate or blame him.  
But he was even more grateful than you because you were the one who actually saved him. In the moment of inevitable death, you showed him humanity and kindness. His whole life, everyone called him a monster, an animal, so he became one. You treated him like a human without prejudice or disgust, and by doing that, you managed to save that sad, pained boy deep inside him. You took him back to his childhood and his teen years when he didn’t resent every single human except his family. In those days, he still had hope that someday he would have a normal life. He had his dreams and achievements he wanted to accomplish. He lost all of those the day he snapped. After each kill, it became easier, especially as his victims fought back with more nasty words, and Hoyt just fueled his hatred. However, now, with you in his arms, he felt like he could take on the whole world. He still wasn’t sure about all this, and he didn’t trust you yet as everything he was taught was telling him to kill you, but his heart warmed when you were next to him, so as long as you didn’t try to run away, it would be alright.  
When you finally calmed down, you leaned your body against the wall while rubbing your eyes dry. You were embarrassed by being so vulnerable in front of your captor. Even though you just woke up, you were still exhausted, and intrusive thoughts about your situation bugged you to no end.

Then you looked at the man sitting in front of you… this man who you just spent such an intimate moment with. You knew him for one day, yet you felt a sense of familiarity when you were with him. You pushed away the reality of him being a killer and a cannibal at that and settled with a thought that if he didn’t kill and eat you, it was okay.  
“Thomas?” you raised your eyebrow playfully as you put your hand on his thigh. “Can I please take a shower? And… if it’s possible, get the suitcase from the van? I have some clothes there… Pretty please.” You decided to make the best of your situation, at least until you can escape… plus he wasn’t so bad after all. Thomas still couldn’t process your mood swings very well, but a smile made its way on his lips. That made your heart flutter as this was the first time you saw him smile… he was kind of cute… kind of. Thomas nodded and left the room when he realized that your hand was on his thigh. He still got startled easily when he got personal with you as he was very touch starved and only used to pain coming from encounters with other people. He made his mind up that he would try his best to fulfill your request, however, it wasn’t up to him.  
You looked after him as he disappeared from the room like he was a mirage never to be seen again, and your heart ached unexplainably. 

The reality of your situation dawned on you again as you blankly stared into the hallway. He left you to yourself, and you really didn’t know what to do. “Is he going to do what I asked for?” you started quietly talking to yourself to make yourself less lonely. Am I going to be here every day like this, you wondered? It felt so weird, especially how physically close you got to your captor in one day.  
“It just felt right at that moment! Don’t beat yourself up over it like it’s your fault! It was probably a onetime thing as well…” you argued with yourself, but then decided to stop acting like a lunatic and stretched your sore body. Your leg was cuffed to the bed, but you could at least stand up. Then you just stared outside from the window, lost in your thoughts. You ignored the passage of time.  
Loud footsteps that gave you goosebumps echoed in the hallway and made you realize that you’ve been doing nothing for more than an hour. Thomas came into the room with your purse and suitcase, looking defeated.  
“Oh my god! You actually got my stuff. Thank you so much, Thomas!” you jumped up, ready to look through everything, but your clumsy self, tripped on the rope again and felt on the floor with a big thump.  
Thomas chuckled under his mask when you tried to stand up again. As you noticed his expression, your face became completely red. So, he’s having fun at your expense, huh? A thought came across your mind, and you fell back on your knees, covering your face with both hands as you started sobbing. Thomas’s smile disappeared, and he rushed over to help you. As he got close enough, you suddenly burst out laughing and grabbed his hand. “Got you!” Your prank irked Thomas, but when he saw your genuine smile, he melted. That was the first time in many years someone laughed together with him and not at him.  
“Sorry, but that’s what you get for looking at me embarrassing myself like that.” You smirked at him. Talk about being positive in a bad situation you thought for yourself when you looked at his bloody apron.  
“So, now that we got this out of the way, can you take me to the bathroom, please?” you stood up and looked at Thomas, attempting your best to look as cute as possible. He nodded and uncuffed your ankle. You contemplated if you should just run for it, but he was too used to this, so he grabbed your wrist, almost crushing it.  
“Ow, ow, ow.” You cried out in pain as his grip was tightening around the abrasion on your wrist. Startled, he completely let go of you and stepped back to the door so that you wouldn’t escape. “That hurt,” you looked at your bruised wrists. “How about we take it slow?” you sighed, and Thomas grunted. You opened your suitcase and took out a black lace top, white shorts, and clean underwear.  
“Now,” you stepped closer to Thomas, who guarded the only exit with his big body. “Let’s try this.” You grabbed his hand and teased him, “Don’t let go if you don’t want me to run.” He rolled his eyes and led you to the bathroom, clearly confused about whether to be happy or mad.  
When he closed the bathroom door behind you, your body finally gave in. You exhaled and felt all your muscles loosen. For the first time in two days, you were free to an extent. The bathroom was far from clean, but you felt happy, finally having some privacy and time alone without being tied up. You stepped into the tub and let the brownish water run down on your hair and body. There was nothing but a bar of soap, so you just used that to clean yourself.  
When you were done, you dried yourself with what seemed like a clean towel and put on your clothes. You weren’t sure if you felt cleaner, but you definitely felt more like yourself now. You then looked around for anything useful, but then scrapped your silly idea and just opened the door.  
Thomas looked you up and down, mesmerized by everything. However, he snapped back to reality and grabbed your hand, so you don’t try anything to escape. He led you back to the bedroom. When you sat on the bed, he kneeled to inspect your wrists and ankles. Maybe he could get his momma to look at your wounds for him? He then loosely cuffed your ankle again so that it wouldn’t deepen your wound, but not that you could slip out of it. He glared at you with a growl, trying to say: Don’t try anything stupid.  
“Thank you for your concern…” you shook your head a bit. How could he think you’d be able to escape when he had the key? He stood up, prepared to leave as he had work to do, but you stopped him. “Am I going to die anytime soon?” you bluntly asked him as you braced yourself for the worst outcome. He shook his head and looked you in the eyes. There is going to be a time when he would have to get rid of you… He knew it would be hard as he saw you as a human, not a piece of meat. “I am glad to hear that… because you know, despite everything, I want to keep living.” You teared up a bit at the thought of his cleaver next to your skull but quickly wiped your tears off.

Thomas rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving you confused and alone once again. He wasn’t prepared to face the reality of you being a victim and him being a captor. Him being the one who took your life, not literally, but still. He took away your freedom, family, friends… They won’t ever know what happened to their precious y/n. You made his mundane duty so difficult to carry out by acting the way you did. You didn’t even realize it, but by everything you’ve done so far, you completely changed Thomas’s life. He wasn’t sure if he liked it, because it made everything very hard. All he had to do up until this point was providing for his family without any hope for having a nice future for himself. He just did what had to be done and listened to Hoyt’s commands.  
Sometimes he thought about having a normal life, a normal face. Everything could’ve been different, and he felt so desperate about being unable to change it. That’s why when he saw that handsome soldier boy, he ended up taking his face… because that guy had everything Thomas could only dream of. He had given up on his dreams after the first kill; he knew he became the monster everyone wanted him to be. However, you made him think about his dreams again. 

His thoughts dispersed as he heard Hoyt’s voice. “So, how’s yer bitch doin’?” he snickered. “Why are you even keepin’ her, it’s just ‘nother mouth to feed?” he kept blabbering. “Let him be Charlie, and he can keep ‘er until we run out of meat.” Luda Mae interrupted. “Okay, whatever you say, ma, but maybe I could show him some tricks, so he gets the best outta her.” He teased.  
Thomas was clearly uncomfortable, even though he was used to the sex talk and knew what it was as he grew up next to Hoyt. This time it wasn’t just a random girl. You had a name.  
He also realized that even if he tried to touch you in that way, you would probably finally curse him out and look at him with disgust. Hoyt often bragged about how amazing it felt and how Thomas should finally become a man. Hoyt even offered to show him how it’s done with some victims. Of course, he would love to try it someday, but only with someone who would like touching Thomas, and he was convinced there was no one like that in this world. He didn’t like the faces and sounds the girls were making when Hoyt did it with them. For him, it just tainted the fantasy.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are slowly getting accustomed to being imprisoned and finally get to know the secrets of Hewitts.

*  
*  
*  
You were watching the sunset from the window; Thomas was nowhere to be found. You got used to the silence, so you jumped up a bit when you heard a female voice. “Good evenin’ darlin’, how are ya doin’?” Luda Mae asked as she stepped into the room. You turned around to look at her.

“Oh, I am a little bit bored, I guess, but otherwise I am fine.” You mumbled.

“I see, Thomas mentioned that he wants me to check your wounds.” She smiled at you and came even closer. You noticed she was holding a bottle of alcohol and bandages. She gently disinfected all your wounds on ankles, wrists, arm, and cheek. “It seems that everything is slowly healing, so don’t worry, m’dear. If anything hurts, just tell me.”

“Thank you, I am okay now… but do you mind me asking about Thomas?” your curiosity got the best out of you.

“Oh, dear, that’s a long story.” She sighed, “How ‘bout I bring some tea, and we have a talk?” she asked without giving you enough time to respond as she hurried downstairs. She looked troubled, and you wondered if it was impolite to ask her so suddenly.   
*  
She came back with two cups of tea and placed them on the nightstand. She also noticed the empty plate and glass from breakfast. “I am sorry, dear. I’ll take those to the kitchen later. We don’t want you to have a messy room.” She sat next to you on the bed. 

“You know, I always wanted a daughter.” She chuckled before she started sipping the hot tea.  
After contemplating for a bit, you answered, “Me too…” You didn’t mean to be rude, but you couldn’t help but feel saddened by the fact that you will never have a family of your own.  
However, Luda lightened up, “I always dreamed of being a grandma too.”   
You could feel the heat moving to your cheeks as you turned completely red at what Luda was instigating. “Isn’t it- “you couldn’t finish the sentence, because you didn’t want to upset her. 

“You are absolutely right, darling, it’s still a bit early to be talking about this. First, Uncle Charlie has to give you his blessing.” She smiled and continued sipping the tea.   
Well, the blessing of that pervert really wasn’t what you meant by that. But this might be your opportunity to get to know this Hewitt family a bit more. You remembered Hoyt screaming at Thomas using both names and surname the other day.  
“So, Luda, before thinking about grandchildren, maybe you could tell me a bit more about your son.” You smiled at her and took your cup of tea.

“Adopted son.” She clarified with a small frown on her face. “I found him when he was just a baby, his mother didn’t want him, because he was, well, is different.” She explained as her hands started shaking. She decided to put the cup back on the table to stop it from spilling. 

“I am so sorry, that must’ve been really hard for you…” you placed your hand on her knee to show sympathy. 

“It was hard, and it still is challenging for me; however, you can’t even imagine what my poor boy went through.” Her eyes were glassy as she looked at you. There was so much motherly care and pain in them. 

“Since he was just a small innocent kid, everyone bullied him. So much that he had to stop attending school, it was very hurtful for all of us, but especially for ma Tommy.” She paused for a few seconds before she was able to continue. “Please understand that it ain’t easy to talk about as you ain’t our kin. But ma boy seems to enjoy your company, and I want the best for him.”

“Why me?” you asked as she grabbed your free hand. “Darlin’, there’s somethin’ different about you. I can tell you, don’t see Tommy as a monster. Even he believes that he’s one, so he never imagined someone would think otherwise, even I couldn’t help him after what happened.” Tears formed in her eyes, and her grip on your hand tightened.  
“What was it? Mrs. Luda, please tell me.” You felt your heart sink at her words. No wonder you could see how pained Thomas’s eyes were when you crawled away from him this morning in fear.

She smiled with tears in her eyes. “If you’re goin’ to stay, please call me Luda, or ma if ya feel like it.” She let you go and wiped her cheeks. “When they closed the meat factory, our family lost everything… Thomas killed, but it wasn’t his fault… they abused him until he snapped. Charlie got rid of the sheriff, and no one else was here to stop him because everyone moved out of this town. But it’s our birthplace, so we ain’t leavin’. It’s important to remember where you come from, m’dear.”

“Charlie?” you asked, very confused. “Thomas’s uncle Charlie, he wants us to call him Sheriff Hoyt, he came up with the idea of eatin’ this kind of meat. Before he was a soldier, he’s been through a lot too.” Luda confessed.

You frowned a bit, thinking about their current lifestyle. You couldn’t help but feel that Hoyt had a terrible influence on this family.  
*  
After the conversation with Luda, you felt a bit closer to Thomas. You had to remind yourself that you were kidnapped because you had the urge to feel sorry for him and his family more than you should. 

However, you promised Luda that you would be nice to Thomas as you clung to the hope of staying alive if you comply. Even though you never felt like being mad at him or hurting him. You primarily blamed yourself and Hoyt for your misfortune.  
*  
It was already dark outside when you heard loud footsteps echoing in the hallway. “Thomas, you are back!” you turned away from the window and smiled at the tall man standing in the doorway. 

Thomas, surprised by your reaction, gasped. He looked unsure as he was reminded of Hoyt’s blabbering when he came to lecture him in the basement. Thomas just needed to think, but that man never let him have time for himself. He was too cruel to let him be content for once, and just annoyed him by talking shit about how you would stab him when you get the chance.

“Tommy… come here, you look tired.” you reached out your bandaged arms to him. Such a sweet voice you had, Thomas thought for himself. The way you used his nickname gave him goosebumps.

He hastily approached you, seemingly unsure of his actions. You stood up and looked up in his eyes. He was so tall and big compared to you. Surely, he could crush you with one hand if he wanted. You knew he couldn’t tell you how he felt, so you tried to inspect his eyes for any useful information. You noticed how stiff he was, so you gently pushed him onto the bed. He complied. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have been able to move him at all. 

“May I?” you touched his shoulder as you sat behind him. He nodded, his heart racing when he felt your warmth. You slowly started rubbing his shoulders and back, giving him a massage. “I bet you don’t have much time to rest… you are so tense.” You whispered in his ear. Thomas grunted as you increased the pressure. He was over the moon; never in his life, he imagined that a beautiful girl like y/n would touch him and care for him.

“Thomas, I don’t blame you for anything…” you let your hands slide on his waist and hugged him from behind. “You don’t deserve being treated like shit.” You rested your head on his back. You needed to gain his trust to be able to get out of your current position. You weren’t sure if your acting skills were that good or if you were just honest about your feelings.

Unable to move a muscle, Thomas let out a sad groan. He couldn’t explain the way you made him feel. You gave him such tender moments amid his rough life. He felt like crying when he heard your kind words. 

The tingling that lingered on his skin wherever you touched him.

When you realized you’ve been already hugging him for a few minutes, you pulled away. “I am sorry if I overstepped this morning. It just felt right at that moment.” 

Thomas just shook his head; he didn’t understand why you bothered apologizing for making him feel good about himself.

You nervously bit your lip. 

Thomas’s heart raced as he finally gained the courage to turn to you and look at your perfect face. 

Your lips curved into a gentle smile. “I bet you are really handsome under that mask…” you tenderly caressed his cheek. He pulled away a bit, but when you didn’t try to take his mask off, he leaned back towards you and let you explore every crevice of it. 

You were creeped out by the fact that this face once belonged to another man, but you shook off that feeling by perceiving it as a piece of art.  
Thomas searched for any sign that you were mocking him when you called him handsome, but he couldn’t find it in your honest expression as you ran your fingers through his hair.

“Don’t worry about it. You can show me when you are ready.” You nervously looked down and let your hands fall in your lap.  
You weren’t scared of this man, he was your sanctuary, your wait out. You knew you had to behave yourself. However, the voice in the back of your mind made you unsure of your plan. After hearing about his past, you were yet another person who would stab him in the back, which didn’t make you feel good about yourself.

“Dinner’s ready!” came from downstairs as Luda cheerfully announced.

Thomas took out the key to your cuff, and when your leg was free, he rose to his full height and offered you his hand.   
You sheepishly smiled as you let him help you stand up and lead you to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter, but I will post a new chapter tomorrow as well <3 Any comments are super appreciated.


	6. Come Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thomas are both catching romantic feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just so happy for Tommy, let's just hope you are honest with him <3

The dinner was tranquil as Hoyt stared you down every second. You didn’t dare to make a sound, not even to refuse the meat. You were too scared, so you just made yourself think of it as a beef stew and ate.  
Hoyt definitely had pleasure in making you uncomfortable as he made sexual remarks, and then when you finished eating, he gave you more of the meat. 

“Thank you, Mr. Hoyt.” You stuttered nervously as you looked at your plate, your eyes wide. Even if it wasn’t human meat, you would never be able to eat so much. “But I am already full…” you said with a quiet and terrified voice.  
Hoyt frowned at you and smashed his fist onto the table. You yelped and held your breath. “I should really teach ya some manners, missy.” He grabbed your hand and forced you to stand up. “No, no, no… please let me go.” You stammered with tears in your eyes.  
Hoyt started dragging you upstairs to his room. 

“Charlie, you didn’t even finish your dinner!” Luda shouted at him, seemingly angry.  
Suddenly, Thomas stood up. He was mad.  
He growled at Hoyt and walked towards him. When he was close enough, he snatched you away from him, and you decided to hide behind his big frame. “Ahh, Tommy boy, what’s got into ya? Don’t you forget that family comes first!” he snarled; however, there was fear in his eyes. He knew that Thomas is way stronger than him.  
Thomas growled even louder. You realized that you could disappear as nothing was holding you, so you checked for the door.

“Look, that bitch is looking for an exit! She doesn’t like you! Are you really that stupid, Tommy?” Hoyt smirked.  
Thomas looked at you with a pained expression, but you shook your head and grabbed his hand. “Don’t listen to him, Thomas...” you cried out.  
Thomas didn’t know what to do. He was used to obeying all of Hoyt’s commands. Never in his life, he thought that he would do something against his uncle’s will. He scanned you with his beautiful blue eyes and then did the same with Hoyt.  
Now, when Thomas looked at Hoyt, he just saw all the pain he’s been through. However, when he looked at you, he could see his dreams.  
He didn’t make any other sounds to make his point. He just held your hand as tightly as he could and took you upstairs while staring down at Hoyt, who seemingly gave up for now.  
Luda just stood in place, frozen. She didn’t dare to talk to Hoyt when he was angry.  
He saved you, yet again. Even though you were looking for an opening to escape. You began feeling guilty about wanting your freedom. Thomas just left you in the room by yourself. 

“Why me...” tears streamed down your cheeks. You honestly wished he would get rid of you on the first day. You sat on the floor and continued crying until you passed out on the floor.  
Thomas was in the basement, rethinking the whole situation. He knew this would have terrible consequences for him because Hoyt wouldn’t give up that easily. After a few hours, he decided to check on you, and he found you in an awkward position, sleeping on the floor.  
You had such an innocent face... so beautiful. There was a reddish tint to your skin from all the crying, and Thomas thought it was adorable. He didn’t understand his feelings at all. His instincts and what he was taught were telling him to kill you and get back to his routine. Providing for his family, listening to Hoyt.  
His heart, though, something he didn’t understand, something that was sealed away since his childhood was telling him to keep you safe. He lifted you off of the floor and put you on the bed. He got scared when you turned to the side, but you kept sleeping.  
He gently caressed your cheek and pushed away a few strands of your hair to see your whole face. 

*

*  
When you woke up, it was already late morning. You wanted to think that it was all a dream, but then you realized you are still in a stranger’s room with a cuff around your ankle. But there was something different about it... right; you were on the bed. You remembered yesterday too clearly, and you were certain that you fell asleep on the floor.  
You sat up on the bed and looked around you. Something on the nightstand caught your attention; there was a cup of tea, some kind of baked goods, and a small flower.  
Did he? An apology for the dinner? Your heart was racing as you felt the tingling in your stomach again. You felt the heat in your cheeks; you were blushing.  
But why... did you actually... like him? No, you were definitely just startled by everything you told yourself.  
“Come on, he’s a killer... a cannibal...” you whispered to yourself to remind yourself of the fact. After hesitating for a bit, you decided to inspect the flower. It was small, definitely something he found outside in the fields, to you it was the most beautiful flower you’ve ever seen. It reminded you of nature outside, of your freedom. You wondered if you will ever step outside on the grass again if you will be able to run through the fields freely.  
It pained your heart, as it gave you the taste of something you might never get, so you put it back on the nightstand.  
You weren’t that hungry, but you appreciated the tea to wash away the bitter taste in your mouth. You still had your needs and felt anxious to ask to visit a bathroom, it wasn't very comfortable, plus if you shouted, it could be Hoyt who would answer you.  
Everything felt so surreal.  
You stepped out of bed to stretch yourself. Then you noticed your suitcase on the floor. Well, when would be a better time to reflect on my past, you thought for yourself as you opened it and rummaged through your stuff. You had more clothes there, stuff for your basic hygiene, and then some pens, papers, and notebooks if you needed them. Plus, a small diary where you sometimes wrote your thoughts. Well, this definitely didn’t help your situation as it only served as a reminder of your life back home.  
You just sat down and blankly stared at the ceiling, trying to get rid of the intrusive thoughts.  
*

*  
Footsteps close to the door brought you back into reality. You glanced at the door to see Thomas. He wasn’t pleased about you not eating breakfast, but he didn’t want to push you to do anything you didn’t want to.

“Good morning... or noon.” You said to Thomas as your sight was focused on his eyes. The mask and bloody apron still kind of creeped you out, but his eyes... those made you feel safe. 

“Can I please use the bathroom? Or… well, can I please use the bathroom every morning to brush my teeth and everything?” you stuttered nervously. Thomas just nodded; he was still thinking about what happened with Hoyt.  
*  
When you came back, all cleaned up, you sat back on the bed, waiting for Thomas to cuff you again. “Oh, and thank you for the flower, I am happy that I could get closer to nature again…I love fresh air.”  
Thomas looked at you, lost in thought. He wanted to do something for you because he felt bad for what you were going through. He let you stay uncuffed in the room for a while, and then returned with regular police handcuffs.  
Thomas pointed at the window and grunted. “You would take me outside?” you asked, surprised. Thomas nodded and offered you the handcuff. You let him cuff your hand while he cuffed his. Now he could take you out without worrying about you running away.

“Is Hoyt still in the house… I know he is your family, but I am a bit scared of him…” you murmured, trying not to sound rude. Thomas shook his hand as he led you out of the room. You could hear the sounds of pots and pans making noise in the kitchen and voices from the TV. That meant both Luda and Monty were in the house. You looked around, carefully remembering each detail about this house. One day, maybe you would be able to get out, you thought for yourself.  
Thomas led you out of the front door and into the fields around the Hewitt residence. “Wow, your house is beautiful and huge.” You gasped in amazement. You deeply inhaled the fresh air that enveloped you and closed your eyes.  
Thomas was mesmerized by your beautiful features in the sun. He felt his heart skip, and he was… content, maybe even happy. 

“Thank you so much for everything. I know you don’t have to do this… maybe you will get in trouble for it…” you clung to his muscular arm. “It’s beautiful here.” You cheerfully exclaimed.  
Thomas used his uncuffed hand to caress your beautiful, silky hair. The way you thanked him…how you talked to him and touched him. He couldn’t believe it, he never knew that he could have something like this, but now you gave it to him. You made him feel like a human being.  
This moment made you completely forget about your position as a victim. You kind of felt like it was a date or something. You looked at Thomas but looked back into the field when you realized he was looking at you too, and your eyes met for a bright moment. The tingling in your stomach intensified, and you felt like an inexperienced kid that held her crush’s hand for the first time. What you didn’t really realize was that this was exactly it for Thomas.  
Thomas’s first holding hands with a girl, first hug, the first kiss… you gave him so much in these few days. Experiencing happiness for the first time in so many years. He didn’t know what dating was, what friendship or love was, but he knew he felt different about you. He saw many pretty girls in his life, those girls that became food, but you were completely different.  
You were standing together in the field, letting the hot sun trail on your skin, it was so warm and comfortable. And you were finally outside after many days of your… well imprisonment.  
But you were grateful… grateful that he spared your life because, in the end, you wanted to experience so much more in your lifetime. 

“Thomas… do you have any dreams?” you asked him as you looked at the sky. Thomas wasn’t sure, but he nodded. “I do too. Maybe someday I can achieve them all.” You reached your free hand to the sky. Thomas’s expression saddened. He knew that he could never do that.  
You sensed the change of his aura. “You can do anything you wish for, Tommy. I believe that… I know that.” You smiled and looked at him. He thought you might be mocking him, but then he saw your gentle smile, maybe if you believed that… he could start believing too?  
He touched his face, well mask, and readjusted it while growling. He hated his face so much; it was the beginning of all his misfortune.

“Appearance doesn’t matter. You are beautiful in your own way Thomas. The people that mocked you are ugly. They deserve all the worst…” you noticed how uncomfortable he became when he touched the mask.  
That was the last straw for him, enough. He knew it, he knew that you were lying, you had to be. If you saw his face, you would scream, and a disgusted expression would make its way onto your face. He suddenly turned to you, and then… he took it off. He wanted to end it. If he let you see, you would finally give him the reaction he expected from the very beginning of everyone. You would finally hate him, hate touching him, hate being with him… but he didn’t want you to give him false hopes and dreams. It was now or never.  
You gasped, startled by his sudden movement and action. “Tommy…” you inspected his now bare face. His most vulnerable state. It was scarred, his nose was almost gone too. But you didn’t find it ugly or disgusting. His face to you was strangely appealing. It just added to his big stature and muscular appearance. He was intriguing, handsome in a way…  
You raised your hand to cup his cheek. “See, I was right when I told you…” you whispered and smiled at him.  
He was shocked. His eyes wide open, piercing you. But at the same time, a big weight was lifted off his chest… he was stoked. You didn’t panic or scream, didn’t gag, you didn’t show signs of disgust. He put his hand onto yours… this was the first time he let anyone touch his bare face.

“You are handsome, Tommy.” You weren’t sure if it was a lie to make him feel better, or if you actually meant it… but you said with such honesty and comfort in your voice, it surprised you.  
And then you saw it, tears in Thomas’s eyes, and before you knew it, you cried too. This whole situation didn’t make any sense to you, but you honestly felt like you experienced every Thomas’s emotion.

“Come closer to me…” you whispered. Thomas hesitantly complied, he was so scared because of how vulnerable and exposed he was in front of you. He felt like that little bullied boy again… especially when he leaned towards you because you could see his disgusting face up close. 

“Close your eyes, Tommy…” you said as you gently caressed his cheek. He did as you said and then felt your warm lips press against his. He melted into the kiss as he held you closer to him. Maybe you were right, his dreams could become true someday.


	7. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an opportunity to run away.

It was like all of Thomas’s negative thoughts, and insecurities were swept away by this kiss. For the first time in his whole life, he felt accepted the way he was.  
When your lips parted, you were both panting, desperate for air. You absentmindedly lost yourself in his eyes again. You were so captivated by this man, but so was he, completely smitten.  
You were speechless, but this wasn’t that awkward silence. It was a blissful and quiet moment in a small paradise you two created like the world, and time itself didn’t exist.  
Thomas was still cautious about his emotions as he was used to everyone stabbing him the back, sometimes literally. But your honest touch, the gentle expression on your face whenever you looked at him.   
Your words weren’t just empty lies after all, even if you yourself didn’t realize it and thought that you were just trying to survive.

Thomas put his mask into the pocket of his apron. Then he grabbed your hand and led you away from the house into the fields. You didn’t need to talk; you saw everything important in each other’s eyes.   
You observed the nature around you, basking in the sun. It felt so nice to be outside again. Thomas’s attention was captured by your beautiful h/c hair whirling in the wind. Why did everything about you had to be so dazzling, while he was just plain ugly, Thomas wondered.  
When you walked so far that the house was out of sight, Thomas stopped. He didn’t really know what to do with you. You looked around to inspect the wheat fields around you and then glanced back at Thomas.

“It’s lovely here. Thank you so much for taking me outside.” You inhaled the fresh air with a big smile on your face and clasped your hands together while unintentionally moving Thomas’s hand too.   
“Oh… right.” You said when you realized that you were still cuffed.   
Thomas let out a sorrowful groan. He contemplated whether to let you leave or not… but it would put his family in danger while causing him pain. He didn’t want you to leave. However, he also wanted you to be with him, because you enjoy it, not because Hoyt kidnapped you.

But you weren’t thinking about escaping at that moment; you knew it wouldn’t be that easy, and guilt for wanting to run away still haunted you in the back of your mind.   
Your brain couldn’t decide if Thomas was your captor or protector. Your logic told you that he’s a dangerous murderer, but your feelings made you sympathize with him and feel safe around him.

“Thomas?” you looked at him and raised your eyebrow.   
“So, what are we gonna do?” you asked as you knew that you two couldn’t really talk. Thomas shrugged. You got him. He didn’t have any plan and was starting to get flustered.  
“Hmm…” you glanced at the ground and then let yourself just fall, expecting Thomas to fall as well and make it into a cute moment between you two… but you miscalculated his size in comparison to yours, which resulted in only you falling and twisting your arm in a weird position while the cuff cut into your already damaged skin. “Oh fuck!” you cursed as pain shot through your arm.  
Thomas, baffled by whatever was it that you just tried to accomplish, kneeled, to relieve the pressure off your arm. “That hurt…” you whimpered, examining the injury. “I am stupid, aren’t I?” you exclaimed in disappointment. Thomas just chuckled and sat beside you, shaking his head.   
He didn’t think that. Thomas believed that everything you did was adorable in a way. Then he carefully checked your wrist and rolled his eyes. He didn’t like you being hurt. “I am sorry for making you worry about it, I am okay.” You tried to console him.  
But he took a small key out of his pocket and uncuffed you to stop the cuff from rubbing into your skin more.   
Now…

Your chance…

Freedom…

Run...

RUN!

Your heart started beating faster than ever before, and as adrenaline rushed through your veins, you were prepared to run for it with all your strength. You were so lost in your thoughts about the freedom that before you managed even to stand up, Thomas held your injured hand and kissed your bruised wrist. Your resolve crumbled.  
You were completely frozen. You just couldn’t move a single muscle.  
Thomas was scared… deep inside, he was trembling. The thought of you just suddenly running away, the picture of him chasing and killing you. His heart just needed one signal, and it would shatter.   
In the end, you just let yourself fall on your back and lie down on the field. It was the only thing you could’ve done.   
This might’ve been the only chance to go back home, yet your feelings decided to screw you over. But what was bothering you the most wasn’t the fact that you didn’t even manage to try… it was the reality of you not regretting it. 

Tears streamed down your cheeks and onto the ground as you were just blankly staring at the sky, your body shaking. You didn’t understand anything that was happening and not even yourself. There was a battle going on inside your mind.  
Thomas only managed to stare at you, completely stunned. He couldn’t grasp what just happened, even though he was relieved that he didn’t have to hurt you… or was he? Could he actually hurt you? He was even more lost than before as he never felt something like this before. In the past, he would just butcher everyone who came his way to be useful for his family. Basically, his whole life, he was a mere tool.  
Now he wanted something for himself, he wanted to feel like a human for once, and you were the one who could give it to him.

You wanted to blame him, but you couldn’t bring yourself to… you were sympathizing with him way too much… and you were thankful that he spared you. That was probably a foolish and dangerous mindset, but you couldn’t do anything about it as your logic succumbed to your emotions.

After analyzing the situation for a while, Thomas wiped your tears with his thumb, his eyes fixated on yours.   
He was gentle. So gentle. He made it so hard for you to hate him.

You smiled at him, but he could see the sorrow in your eyes. But then you decided to sit up again and desperately crawled onto his lap. You needed to reassure yourself that it wasn’t such a bad decision to stay… he would’ve probably killed you anyway if you tried to run. You settled your mind with that thought and justified your actions to calm yourself.  
Sure, you are just trying to survive after all, or at least you were trying to convince yourself that it was like that.  
Thomas wrapped his big arms around you and held you close to him. You buried your face in his chest and closed your eyes. Suddenly, you felt so safe and happy, he was like your sanctuary.  
*

*  
You were sitting in a close embrace for a very long time. It was so peaceful, and you appreciated the nature around you. The Hewitt residence was filthy, and… well, it had a weird atmosphere to it.   
Thomas caressed your hair with such tenderness always looked at you, fascinated by your features. What would his life be like if he had smooth skin like you? Or a beautiful face? It was weird to feel the wind on his bare face because he didn’t take his mask off outside. He didn’t mind people being disgusted by his mask… but his face? That was a completely different thing. He was super self-conscious about it. 

When you finally gained the courage to look at him, he instinctively hid his face with his hands. 

“You don’t have to do that…” you whispered and tried to pull his arms away. You wouldn’t have a chance if he insisted on keeping them in place, but he let you move them.

“I really think you are handsome, Thomas.” You smiled and added as you realized that your eyes were all puffy and your face red. “I probably look so bad right now.”  
Thomas shook his head in disagreement and took your cheeks into his palms. Were you lying to him to make fun of him? You couldn’t mean that… he was handsome, and you looked bad? No way you were telling the truth.  
But before his insecurities could get the best of him, you leaned towards him and gave him a peck on his lips.  
Thomas immediately blushed as his heart started racing. It was always like a first kiss all over again for him. He couldn’t believe that it wasn’t just a dream. 

“I mean it, trust me.” You giggled as you moved away again.

Thomas felt like crying again, even though he didn’t in the end. You brought up all of the memories from his childhood and teen years.   
The time was moving by so fast, and you didn’t realize you spent so many hours outside.

“Maybe we should head back…your family will be worried.” You said with a said sad face, but Thomas nodded.  
When you stood up, you looked at your arms again. You were still free… maybe you could…

“Thomas? Can you please cuff me again?” you raised your arm towards him. He was surprised that you so deliberately let him do it.  
You needed him to… or else you would feel guilty for not running away. Like this, you could fool yourself into believing that it wasn’t your choice to stay… or you would end up crazy.  
*  
*  
The peaceful moment of you two walking back, holding hands, was mercilessly shattered by a figure standing in front of the house.   
When you got closer, you could see Hoyt standing on the porch with a gun in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting interesting. What is that Hoyt planning for you, I wonder...  
> Fun fact: I literally tied my wrist to sth that would be in a similar position as Thomas’s hand and then fell :D It really does hurt, wtf.


	8. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up between you and Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not posting a new chapter earlier, but I will redeem myself and post some NSWF tomorrow in the next one <3

Thomas quickly took out his mask and put it back in its place. He couldn’t face Hoyt without it as he would probably mock and tease him.   
You held your breath, as you didn’t want to panic. It would be okay, right? Thomas was right next to you, there’s no way you would die now. 

“Thomas Brown Hewitt.” Hoyt hissed. “What do you think you are doing with it?” he pointed the gun at you.

It. IT? Seriously, you were just a thing for this guy. You trembled, fearing for your life. You didn’t dare to make a sound, but you instinctively hid behind Thomas.  
Hoyt smirked at your reaction, he was having fun making you feel uncomfortable and threatened. 

“So, now that she got her last wish, it’s time to butcher ‘er. We’re short on meat anyway.” He cocked his head back and laughed.  
He sent shivers down your spine; you could feel the cold sweat trailing down your skin.   
Thomas growled at Hoyt and protectively covered your body with his.

“Now, now, Tommy boy, don’t even try to act up again. I am the head of this family, and you will listen to everythin’, I say!” he sneered. 

“Either take her to the basement, or I am taking her to my room to get some use of her.” Hoyt stepped towards you and Thomas to take you away.

Your heart was racing like never before. Now you were extremely mad at yourself for not trying to escape. Your attempts to stay alive were all futile, you thought.  
Thomas, however, had different plans. He didn’t back off but stepped up to Hoyt, letting him put the gun at him. He knew that Hoyt was bluffing; he would never shoot Thomas as he wouldn’t have anyone to do the dirty work for him.

“Step aside, Tommy boy.” Hoyt snickered and put the gun down. “Come one, it’s just a piece of meat, it’s like all the other girls before. Ya can’t believe that she would like ya. Look at ‘er pretty face and then look in the mirror.” He mocked Thomas.   
Thomas’s confidence crumbled. He was big and strong, yes, but he was still very self-conscious about his appearance, and it didn’t help that his family except Luda made fun of him like this. This put Hoyt on a pedestal. 

“See, now that’s a good boy. Uncuff that bitch and lemme have her for a while before butcherin’ her.” Hoyt scoffed. 

“Thomas isn’t ugly… don’t talk to him like this…” you said with a trembling voice. It pained you to hear how Hoyt talked to Thomas. Like he was worse than a dog.  
Hoyt’s eyes widened. He was shocked by your exclamation but quickly responded. “My my did no one ever taught you manners, missy? Don’t meddle in other family’s business.”

“I’ve heard enough.” A female voice interrupted your conversation with Hoyt. “I told you that you wouldn’t speak like this about Thomas.” Luda Mae ranted. “Plus, it’s not appropriate in front of our guest.” She scolded Hoyt.  
Hoyt was furious. “Guest?” he hissed as he looked at your face.

“Yes, y/n is our guest right now. I won’t let you hurt her unless she does something Tommy doesn’t like.” She exclaimed calmly. She could let Hoyt treat everyone like garbage, even herself, but definitely not her son.

“Now, dinner is ready, please come in,” she said and disappeared into the kitchen again.  
Hoyt followed her back inside without a word.   
Thomas led you to the table and uncuffed you, so you both could sit down. You could hear the voices from the kitchen. 

“What do you think you are doin’ woman?” Hoyt angrily asked Luda. “I am doin’ what’s best for ma son.” She replied.  
You looked at Thomas, who had that pained expression again. You grabbed his hand under the table. Despite fearing for your life, your heart ached when you saw him in this state. You remembered his sweet smile when he looked at you, and he seemed happy… now he had sorrow in his eyes.  
“Thank you, Tommy.” You tried to console him. You tightened the grip on his hand… your hand was so much smaller than his that his palm completely enveloped yours.

*

*

The dinner was quiet and awkward. You finished your plate as you didn’t want to stir the pot more by refusing the meat, even if it made you a cannibal too. After eating, Thomas led you into your room, lost in his thoughts. He didn’t make a sound, and after you sat on the bed, he bolted out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Hoyt’s words marked him… such a cruel man, you thought.  
You deeply exhaled and lied down on the bed. It was a long day, and you were tired from all the walking and the ever-present danger. You were so startled and confused by everything that you didn’t even realize that you were uncuffed and fell asleep in no time.

*

You woke up in the middle of the night…   
“What a terrible nightmare.” You murmured and rubbed your tired eyes. You looked around to find yourself in the room, that was your personal prison. After contemplating it for a while, you decided to stand up, only to find out that you are basically free.  
You carefully inspected your wrists and ankles, not being able to grasp the reality of being unshackled. “I bet it’s just a dream.” You said as you decided to pinch yourself, but then you realized that this indeed is happening. You tiptoed to the door and placed your ear onto the door to check if someone is awake. After being unable to hear a thing, you gained the confidence to open the door.   
The hallway was so dark; you could barely see anything. You crept down the stairs, trying not to make any sound. After you finally managed to go down the stairs, you darted to the main door.   
Your freedom was right before you. Just turn the doorknob and run was all you had to do. One door separating you from getting your life back.  
You hesitantly placed your hand on the doorknob… your heart was beating so fast, adrenaline rushing through your veins. It was here again, exactly what happened when you could’ve escaped earlier the previous day. But now Thomas wasn’t here to stop you…  
Thomas.  
His name echoed in the back of your mind as you remembered his expression when he glanced at you during the dinner. “Thomas…” you whispered for yourself.  
You couldn’t understand your fixation on this man, your captor—dangerous murderer.   
You touched your lips as you remembered the kiss and then the familiar tingling in your stomach.  
“I am foolish.” You facepalmed and giggled at your incompetence. 

“Unbelievable…” you gasped.  
The hand that was on the doorknob fell down, and you walked away from the door, defeated by your own feelings. You wondered around the house only to find the door to the basement. You didn’t think twice before sneaking inside as quietly as possible. 

*

You found Thomas leaning on one of the tables. He was so busy rethinking everything that he didn’t pay attention to any noises you might’ve made. Plus, he was tired as well. He just couldn’t sleep.   
“Tommy.” You whispered, trying not to make him panic. Well, he did anyway. He immediately snapped back into reality and ran straight at you.   
“Shhhh.” You placed a finger on your lips. “Your footsteps might wake someone up.” You exclaimed calmly, despite Thomas looking scary. He was used to chasing people who suddenly appeared in the house.   
He was confused… did he forget to cuff you? If so, what were you doing in the basement? Why didn’t you escape? 

“I couldn’t sleep…” you said sheepishly and looked at him.

Thomas nodded in agreement.

You looked around before your gaze shifted back to Thomas again. This basement… here you met Thomas for the first time, here you were on the brink of death.  
The horrible smell of death wasn’t as noticeable, and the blood was nowhere to be found. You could see Thomas’s confusion in his radiant blue eyes.  
It was dark in the basement, except for one ray of moonlight shining through a small window that you didn’t notice was here before.

“You look great in the moonlight.” You blushed as you saw Thomas’s features without the mask highlighted. 

Thomas was mesmerized by your gorgeous face in this atmosphere too. You had sparkles in your big e/c eyes too, so beautiful.   
You gently smiled at him and stepped towards him. He didn’t wear the bloody apron now, and you really thought he looked… attractive? He wasn’t handsome in any conventional way, but something about him just dragged you towards this man.  
As you were close enough that you could hear your nervous breaths, you cupped his cheeks and pressed your lips on his. Thomas, still a bit inexperienced, just leaned towards you and held you around your waist.   
You gained a bit of confidence and made way into his mouth with your tongue to kiss him more passionately. Thomas was surprised, but he let you as he loved everything you did to him. He just melted into the kiss and tried to copy your moves.  
After your lips parted, you were both panting.  
You looked at him with lust in your eyes. He made you so crazy about him. You wanted him so much that you were willing to sacrifice your freedom and your whole life with him.  
You could’ve escaped, but here you were kissing a killer… but you really thought that he had pure heart, he was misunderstood, society turned him into a monster. But with you, he was protective and caring… he spared your life.   
Your needs and emotions clouded your judgment. You wrapped your arms around his neck and desperately kissed him again while running your fingers through his hair.  
It was hard for Thomas to keep up as he never experienced anything like this, but he let you lead it. For him, it was the most beautiful moment of his life. It was so perfect that he thought he fell asleep after all, and this was just a dream.

“Tommy… I-“ you whimpered after you pulled back, gasping for air. You wanted him but couldn’t bring yourself to say it out loud. It was embarrassing… You were ashamed of your behavior and ruining your chance to run away, but you couldn’t deny your feelings.  
You grabbed him by the tie and then untied it. Then your fingers slipped to the buttons of his shirt as you started unbuttoning it.  
Thomas never felt more anxious. He knew what the outcome of this could be, but he was still new to all this. His heart was pounding so fast he thought that it might explode, and heat rushed to his cheeks, making him blush.

“It’s okay, Tommy… tell me if you want me to stop.” You whispered and looked at him. Thomas shook his head. He wanted you too. Even if he was scared, he was also completely infatuated by you.

After you were done with his shirt, you could see his bare upper body for the first time. He really was so big and ripped… your heart skipped as you gazed at him.  
You passionately kissed him again and then made a trail of kisses down his neck to collar bone.  
Thomas quietly moaned when he felt your warm lips against his skin. Then you stepped back and looked at him. “Are you sure you want this?” you weren’t sure if this question was really directed at Thomas or yourself.

Thomas nodded and smiled at you.


	9. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited NSFW is here, if you don't wanna read smut, you can skip this chapter <3

You were both uncertain of your emotions towards each other, but you knew one thing: you didn’t escape when you had the chance, instead, you came to the basement where it all began to seek Thomas, your captor. 

All reasoning aside, you couldn’t deny that you fell for him in a way. When you looked at him, despite his appearance you just saw a pained boy who suffered his whole life.

And that smile he gave you, so innocent and pure… a little awkward as he wasn’t used to smiling which only made him more adorable.

Adorable. Yes, you just used that word to describe a grown man, but you couldn’t help it.

You took a deep breath as you pulled your tank top over your head and let it drop on the floor while you also slipped out of your shorts. You straightened your posture and gazed at Thomas; your cheeks flushed.  
It was a bit strange, and you felt completely exposed despite the lingerie covering your intimate parts. But it also gave you a taste of power as Thomas’s wide eyes pierced your almost bare body illuminated by the moonlight. He’s never seen anything more perfect in his whole life. You were like a goddess to him.  
He wanted to tell you how crazy about you he was, he wanted to explain how you made him feel, he wanted you to know how beautiful you are to him. But he couldn’t say a word. He was so nervous that he would mess something up, plus he still didn’t believe how someone like you would want to spend time with him willingly.  
You came to him… you could’ve run away, but here you were standing in front of him like a mirage. Thomas was shaking and his breath was heavy. It was too good to be true.

You slowly walked towards Thomas, enjoying his gaze on you.  
When you were close enough, you placed the palm of your hand on his muscular chest. 

“You can touch me, Tommy.” You whispered into his ear and dragged your warm lips down his neck.   
Thomas timidly placed his arm around your waist and caressed your back, slowly moving his hand towards your butt. However, he panicked and moved his hand back up as soon as he touched it.

You giggled and brushed your lips against his. “You can do anything you want, don’t worry…” you tried to make him more confident.  
Thomas’s cheeks were burning red, and he could feel his pants getting tighter. You continued to strip by unclasping your bra. His heart fluttered at the sight of your beautiful perky breasts. You moved his palm to your chest and placed your hand on his groin. You could feel how aroused he was, and it made you want him even more.  
Thomas moaned as he looked down in embarrassment- this was the first time someone was touching him like this. 

He was captivated by you. Every move you made hypnotized him. Every time you touched him part of him melted.

“Tommy…” you purred as you moved your hand up to unbutton his pants. Thomas closed his eyes and let you get rid of the last pieces of clothing he had.   
You looked at Thomas’s body. He was big… you gasped as you could feel yourself getting more excited. You dropped down on your knees and took his cock into your hands.

Thomas moaned and buried his fingers in your hair. You wrapped your lips around his throbbing member and began moving your head. He bit his lips to stop himself from being too loud and waking someone up. It felt too good. The pleasure was overwhelming for Thomas and he couldn’t handle it for too long.  
When he was about to come, you suddenly moved away. 

“Come here, Tommy.” You made your way to one of the metal tables, making you shiver when you sat on it. Your desire only intensified as the cold metal touched your bare skin. You let your panties drop on the floor and gestured for Thomas to come closer.

He complied; all of his senses were focused on you, your beautiful form in front of him. You held him closer to you and hungrily kissed him as you spread your legs and put him inside you.  
You both melted into the kiss as your moans echoed in the basement. 

“Tommy…” escaped your lips as he drove himself deeper into you. Sweat was dripping down your naked bodies as your flesh rubbed against each other in a steamy embrace.  
Thomas’s erection grew larger and harder as your warmth enveloped him tightly, and he started moving deeper than before. His dick completely filled up your body, and you could feel him twitch inside you, which made you bury your face in his chest and dig your nails into his arms as you tried to cover your red face.   
Thomas wrapped his arms around you as he felt you growing tighter around him. The tingling in his cock intensified, and all of the muscles in his body clenched, desperate to relieve the built-up pressure. The pleasure was unbearable for both of you.

“T-Tommy… I-“ you stuttered as you squeezed his body with your legs. He tried his best to let you finish first even though it took all of his willpower not to come the second you put him inside you. Thomas could feel your core tighten around him as you let out loud moans and scratched his shoulders. He picked up the pace as every move and sound of yours made him unable to last any longer.  
You pulled out his throbbing cock and let him come on your stomach. Then you both crumbled, panting as you held each other in a hug. 

*

“Maybe tonight you can sleep with me?” you asked Thomas as you jumped off the table on your wobbly legs. Thomas hesitantly nodded and gave you a rug to clean yourself. Taking a shower was too risky as it would wake up others in the house, so you had to wait until morning.  
The two of you didn’t know what this all meant… who were you to each other exactly? Strangers… captor and victim… lovers…

You both picked up your clothes, and Thomas carried you in his arms to your room as quietly as possible to make sure no one wakes up.  
Both of you were exhausted, so you waited for Thomas to get into the bed and cuddled up to him. You peacefully fell asleep next to him in a few minutes, as his presence kept away all the nightmares.  
Thomas was gently caressing your hair. Now you were his… his precious y/n who he had to protect. He couldn’t fall asleep as the moment you spent together in the basement kept replaying in his mind.

This night would stay engraved in his mind and heart, he will never forget a second of it. Thomas had a seed of hope that his life would turn for the better once again. He wondered what kind of future awaits you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, that was hard to write... but I bet Thomas really appreciates you 💕


	10. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoyt had enough.

When you opened your eyes, the sun was already rising. You felt a pleasant warmth exuding from beside you. You rubbed your eyes to get a clear vision of what, or well who was in bed with you.   
You saw Thomas peacefully snoring by your side. Then the memories from the last night flooded your mind as you realized you were still both naked.   
Your first reaction was to panic, but then you noticed something you ignored before. Something on Thomas’s body. You had a clear view of his arm in daylight, and as you inspected his skin, you saw scars... not a few of them, but a whole bunch. These scars covered his whole arm, some were deep, and some looked quite new.

“Oh my god...” you gasped at your discovery. Your heart ached for Thomas. Right now, you had a strong urge to protect him, no matter how ridiculous it seemed. You were still a victim, but you felt less like one after every moment spent with Thomas.  
Maybe you felt a sense of responsibility? You believed that you could help Thomas and ease his pain... If you ran away, it would mean you betray him. You would be like all the others who stabbed him in the back.   
You tenderly ran your fingers through his hair. 

“Tommy...” you whispered, clenching your teeth.   
You were split between your past and future... you missed your life, freedom, family, and friends. But then there was this man, this murderous cannibal who made your heart inexplicably flutter.  
You checked his arm one more time and gave him a soft kiss on the deepest scar. 

“Maybe if we met sooner.” you pondered about his past. Right, if you two met under different circumstances.  
You placed your head back onto the pillow and turned to your side as you decided to sleep a bit more. 

“Ahh...” you yelped as Thomas unexpectedly turned around to hug you from behind. But then you just smiled and closed your eyes, enjoying his presence.

*

When you woke up again, Thomas was gone, and so was every other evidence that would suggest he was ever next to you. Maybe it really didn’t happen, and it was just a dream?   
You stretched your arms and looked out of the window. The sun was already remarkably high up in the sky. You yearned for the freedom outside the walls of this house.

“You had a choice...” you sighed for yourself when you remembered how close you were to escape last night. But you didn’t turn the doorknob. You didn’t open the door.  
Were you really out of your mind? You didn’t understand yourself anymore. Everything you did was against natural human instincts.  
You stepped out of bed only to realize that your ankle is cuffed again. 

“All right...” you teared up uncontrollably as you slipped down from the bed, landing on your knees.   
You saw your suitcase on the floor next to you, so you decided to rummage through your past. After putting on a dress and underwear, you found a diary that captured your attention, so you opened it and read.

“This road trip sucks so far; I am fairly sure they invited me only for my money. Nobody really talks with me. I swear this is the last time I am going somewhere with Emma...” was the last written paragraph. You wrote it before you threw the diary into the suitcase as you were dizzy from writing in the van, but you were frustrated, so you had to. Now you didn’t have any of your good friends or family with you so that you couldn’t share your feelings with anyone... it wouldn’t hurt if you wrote something again, right? You needed to cleanse yourself somehow.

“I was kidnapped by a local sheriff in this weird town in Texas after we had an accident on the road. Even though I am quite sure it’s not a real sheriff. This family killed Emma and the others and ate them... There are four of them... and I...” you couldn’t bring yourself to write that you purposefully missed an opportunity to escape because you had feelings for the guy who kills and butchers humans. You scrapped the idea of writing any further and stabbed the page with your pen... and again and few more times until the rest of the diary was destroyed. You threw it away and climbed back to bed. You were hungry, and you really wanted to use the bathroom, but you didn’t dare to call someone as you didn’t want Hoyt to be the one to answer you.   
You thought about yesterday, when you felt like more than a victim, today the reality dawned on you and mentally destroyed you.   
You wished Thomas would be here. You wanted to tell him how you felt about your needs. Why wasn’t he there with you? 

*

Thomas wasn’t pleased about the situation either. Hoyt was searching for him in the morning, and when he couldn’t find him in the basement, he went looking for him in your room. He found you both in the same bed, and you weren’t even cuffed. He gestured for Thomas to immediately come out and then scolded him to no end. 

“What do ya think yer doin’ Thomas? Sleepin’ in the same bed as yer bitch? Didn’t ya learn anythin’?” Hoyt rumbled. He was furious. To him, you were an outsider, a piece of meat. If Thomas really wanted to fuck you, it was for the sake of satisfaction and not some lovemaking shit. You would become dinner eventually anyway.  
Then Hoyt sent Thomas to the basement and told him to stay there as he wasn’t in the mood for his face, which obviously hurt Thomas, but he complied. Hoyt decided to take away some comfort from you, so Thomas couldn’t see you or let you out of the room. Plus, you didn’t receive any food.

*

But Hoyt left on patrol, and someone in the house didn’t like the idea of you starving to death. You heard a light knock on the door.

“C-come in.” You stuttered nervously. 

“Good mornin’ darlin’.” You saw Luda Mae standing in the door frame with a plate and cup in her hands. 

“Charlie isn’t in a good mood today.” she sighed. “But I can’t let ya starve now, can I?” she smiled at you while coming closer.   
You were so relieved. It wasn’t Hoyt, and Luda brought food.

“Is Thomas okay?” you said as you took the meal from her.

“Oh, m’dear y/n.” she smiled when you mentioned her son. 

“He’s in the basement. I think they argued with Charlie. He ordered him to stay out of his sight today,” she explained with a pained expression.

“Why doesn’t he come out when Hoyt’s gone?” you asked curiously.   
Luda sighed again. “Hoyt locked him in there and took the key. Ya know darlin’, Hoyt doesn’t take no disrespect and ma boy Tommy was acting up. As much as I disapprove of this, my hands are tied. Charlie has the last word in this family. I couldn’t stop what they did to Monty, either.” She complained.

“What happened to Monty?” you asked despite having an idea. 

“He got shot by a biker, and Charlie forced Thomas to treat him...” she made it sound so innocent, even though Monty was missing both of his legs. She really didn’t want to portray her son as evil. And you didn’t think of him that way either.  
You nodded while you ate the bread she gave you to let her know that you were paying attention. 

*

After you finished the breakfast, well brunch, Luda Mae returned to take the empty plate and cup.

“Darlin’, I can tell that my boy Thomas likes your company. I only want the best for Tommy. He gave me this.” she took a small key out of her pocket.   
It was key to your freedom.

“But ya know I am just a weak old woman now, and I know Charlie would be furious if you escaped.” she was very unsure of her actions.   
You didn’t understand a thing. Luda uncuffed you, so you could use the bathroom and take a shower. You didn’t want to cause her trouble. If Hoyt could do what he did to Monty, you didn’t even want to imagine what fate awaited Luda if you ran away because of her.

*

“I know it must be borin’ to stay in that room all day alone, darlin’.” Luda Mae said as she washed the dishes in the kitchen. You were standing next to her, leaning on the wall. 

“Would you mind helpin’ me around the house today?” Luda Mae looked at you and raised her eyebrow. 

“Of course, anything.” You replied and smiled at her. How could you say no to her?  
And so you spent the day cleaning the house with Luda. Honestly, it was for your own good as well, because from the first time you arrived you’ve thought that the house is really filthy. However, you understood that Luda was already an older woman, and the house was huge, so it must’ve been hard for her to be the only one taking care of the household.

*

You were proud of yourself when you finished. Even Monty seemed to approve of your hard work.

“Good work, m’dear!” Luda cheerfully announced when she looked around the now clean living room. The feelings creeping on you this morning were gone, and you felt more like an actual human being rather than a piece of meat again. You weren’t cuffed, and you basically spent some family time with Luda and Monty.  
Your moment of happiness was abruptly interrupted by the sound of an arriving car. It was Hoyt, and when you looked closely out of the window, it seemed that he wasn’t alone. There were two guys and a girl with him in the car. Luda quickly pushed you up the stairs to make sure Hoyt doesn’t see you.  
You rushed to your room and looked out of the window. Apparently, Hoyt locked them in the car because he came to the porch alone. Luda opened the door and let him in. He didn’t even realize how clean the house was. He just went straight to the basement door to summon Thomas. 

“Come on, Tommy, move yer ass and help me out here!” he shouted and then walked back to the car.   
You were still looking out of the window but concentrated on the noises coming from downstairs as well. Hoyt opened the door for the girl sitting in a passenger seat and let the guys out of the car too. They seemed okay, and Hoyt was actually polite? You didn’t understand the scene unfolding before your eyes.   
And then he saw you. One of the boys looked up, and he saw you staring at them from the window. But before he could do anything, Hoyt grabbed the girl and pointed a gun to her head. Both guys were visibly shocked. They genuinely believed he was a sheriff helping them until this point.  
Then you heard loud footsteps, and Thomas stormed out of the house with a chainsaw in his hand. The guys tried to run away, but Hoyt shot one of them to his calf. The other turned around to help his friend, but only a bullet to his shoulder awaited him. Thomas grabbed one of the wounded guys and threw him on his shoulder, and then he disappeared into the house. You figured he took him to the basement. Hoyt took the redhaired girl into the house too, and the guy who has been shot to his leg was crawling in pain away from the house. He was desperately slow.   
You heard screams of the girl and Hoyt’s footsteps as he struggled to bring her up the stairs to his room. You quietly went to the door and peeked out as you opened them. Hoyt didn’t notice as he was too busy with the girl who was screaming and kicking everywhere around herself. But she saw you. 

“Help me! Please, you, help me!” she stared at you with despair in her eyes as she tried to get out of Hoyt’s grip. Your eyes widened, and you instinctively closed the door. You covered your ears in a futile attempt to prevent the girl’s voice from reaching you.  
You knew well what awaited her with Hoyt. Meanwhile, Thomas got the other guy who tried crawling again. And that was it, you couldn’t see anything else, and you could only think about what was happening in the house.  
The girl’s screams didn’t fade at all, and the revving of the chainsaw was piercing your ears as well. You wanted it to end finally, but then you heard a loud thump as the basement door burst open, and Luda’s voice echoed in the living room as she was screaming Thomas’s name. 

“Tommy! Hoyt! Hoyt, come down!”

You opened the door again and stepped out of the room. The girl was still screaming, and Hoyt was nowhere to be seen. He probably didn’t hear Luda. You couldn’t hear Luda as well now.   
You braced yourself for the worst outcome as you ran down the stairs only to find Luda tied up to a chair with a rug in her mouth. 

You gasped… what was happening? Then you saw him, the guy who has been shot in his shoulder standing in the kitchen with a bloodied knife, Thomas nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what, you and another victim together in a kitchen... I am sorry for the cliff hanger, but the chapter would be so long if I continued, but I am in the mood for writing, so will post the next chapter tomorrow.


	11. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two victims managed to escape and they insist on taking you with them.

“You, did you see Jenn?” the guy was freaking out. 

“S-she is upstairs…” you mumbled because the guy had a knife, and you were unarmed, and well, it was the right thing to do.

“Okay, help me out here! We can escape together!” he turned to the kitchen counter and grabbed another knife, then handed it over to you. He thought you were one of the victims, which was true to an extent.

Then you both heard loud drumming on the floor; it was Monty. He banged with his cane as loud as he could. Hoyt finally heard it and swiftly bolted out of the room, leaving the girl screaming on the bed.

“Jennifer!” the guy shouted as he ran to the stairs, only to see Hoyt standing above him.

“Thomas, what the hell is happening!” Hoyt hissed. “Boy, where are you, come out and help me!” he panted as he backed away to the room.  
The guy ran up the stairs, but Hoyt was faster, and after realizing the victim escaped, he went back to his room and got a police revolver.   
When the boy saw his girlfriend lying on the bed all bloody, he wanted to attack Hoyt with a knife, but then he saw the gun.  
Two loud bangs echoed through the house as a deadly silence replaced screams of the girl. The guy stepped back and fell down the stairs, stunned by witnessing his girlfriend’s death.

“Damn, you are one lucky bastard, she was very tight,” Hoyt smirked as he appeared again, slowly creeping down the stairs, aiming the revolver at the guy.  
However, the boy crawled away from the stairs, the bullet missing his torso by an inch.

“Damn it, you are annoying!” Hoyt scoffed,  
“Hey, you! Let’s go, we have to get out of here! Noah is waiting outside.” The guy turned to you.  
You were in utter shock and couldn’t move a single muscle. 

He grabbed your hand and ran towards the door, dragging you along.   
This man was pulling you the right way. It was the logical thing to do.  
Hoyt ran after you, but he missed two shots, and the guy shut the door behind you as you escaped out of the house.   
Freedom.  
You could go home, be with your family, enjoy life however you like. This is it; this guy lead you in the correct direction. That’s just what you needed, a little push to make this choice.  
You could see another person limping away from the house in front of you… probably Noah, as he called him, the second guy.   
He was holding Thomas’s cleaver. You’ve already run a fair distance away from the Hewitt’s mansion, and this other guy fell a bit behind as his calf was giving up on him.  
But the thing haunting you was Thomas’s cleaver in that guy’s hand… that meant… Thomas…   
Tears filled your eyes, and your pace was slowing down.  
The logical perspective you thought you were able to grasp just now was being clouded by sorrow, and you became unsure of your actions. Thomas. He didn’t come out of the basement when Luda called… when Hoyt called.  
Your thoughts were interrupted by a familiar noise. This sound would terrify most people, but to you, it was like a pleasant melody right now. The revving of the chainsaw as Thomas rushed outside the front door.   
Your heart skipped.  
It wasn’t fear you felt… you were relieved. You turned your head only to see Thomas running after you. But you noticed something wasn’t right. He was wounded, bloody, and it was his blood. He was slow, not able to catch up.   
But behind him was a figure of Hoyt holding a gun, and this time he didn’t miss. The guy with a cleaver running behind you fell.

“You bastard!” the guy dragging you let go of you and went after Noah to help him, then they whispered something to each other.  
You were completely frozen.  
Noah, who was just shot, lied down into the grass and stopped moving. His friend stepped back; towards you.   
Thomas was finally able to catch up to you. He walked over Noah’s body and raised his chainsaw to strike at the guy standing in front of you.  
You smiled. Thomas was here to… save you from the people trying to rescue you. SO very ironic. Your feelings didn’t make any sense, but you didn’t care… Thomas was alive, and he would take you back…   
But your smile turned into a grimace of hopelessness as you witnessed the cleaver burying in Thomas’s shoulder.  
Thomas grunted in pain as he let the chainsaw fall on the ground and instinctively grabbed his wounded shoulder.

“Good shit Mason.” Noah grinned as he kicked Thomas in the back with his healthy leg. “Damn, I thought you were seriously dead this time.” Mason, the guy who dragged you here, came closer to Thomas.

“Nah, that geezer hit the same leg again. It fucking hurts, though.” Noah panted as he was trying to keep his balance.

“How is this ugly bastard alive, though? We got him good down in the basement.” Mason spat in Thomas’s face.

“You will pay for this retard! And I will enjoy every second of it! You tried to cut off my legs. Now we will see how you do without your head.” Mason smirked and put a knife to Thomas’s neck.  
You counted in your head… six bullets. Which meant Hoyt was out of ammo. Your body was trembling. Thomas was hurt, and so were you, it pained you to see him in such a state.  
As the guy prepared to slice Thomas’s neck, he screamed: “Burn in h-“   
But he couldn’t finish the insult as a sharp knife pierced his neck and splattered you with warm blood. Thomas’s eyes widened when he saw the blade penetrating Mason’s flesh. Blood was gushing out of his mouth, and he dropped down to the ground, revealing your scared form with a bloody hand.   
You didn’t want him to insult Thomas like this… It made your blood boil. You couldn’t control your anger. In your eyes, Thomas didn’t deserve to die.

“Behind you!” you screamed as Noah attempted to strike again. Thomas turned around and before the boy had a chance to cut him again, Thomas grabbed his arm so aggressively that the guy let the cleaver fall as Thomas’s grip crushed his bone.

“You bitch, what are you doing!” Noah tried to crawl away as he cussed you out. “Are you crazy? We were trying to help you!”  
Thomas gathered his last strength to pick up the chainsaw and you watched in horror as Noah’s head no longer had a place on his body. Guilt and shame enveloped you.  
Then Thomas turned to you.  
Maybe he would kill you too? Because you ran away, even if it wasn’t your call.   
But Thomas’s eyes said it all… he let the chainsaw down and then fell on his knees while letting out shrieks of pain. 

“Tommy…” you kneeled down, sobbing. “It will be okay, everything will be fine, I promise.” You whimpered and caressed his cheek.  
You put Thomas’s arm around your neck and with all your strength tried to help him stand up again. Without Thomas’s input, you wouldn’t be able to budge, but he wasn’t a weakling, so he managed to rise.

“Help! Please, help us!” you yelled at the top of your lungs. Hoyt rushed over to you and helped you get Thomas back into the house. 

*

Luda was already untied as Monty managed to help her out in the meantime.

“My boy!” she cried out when she saw the condition her son was in.

You were stunned, in a complete state of shock, fresh blood still dripping from your hand. That guy wanted to help you by giving you a knife for self-defense. But you ended up stabbing him… The scene kept replaying in your head. It nauseated you so much you had to try extremely hard to prevent yourself from throwing up. Now you’ve done it. You became a murderer.   
An innocent person who tried to save you was dead because you decided to protect your captor and you couldn’t bring yourself to justify your actions in any way,  
Luda hurried over to her son to help treat his wounds, but Thomas grunted and shook his head, only to raise his hand and point at you.   
He understood the state you were in far too well; he knew what must’ve been going through your head. You needed the support more than him; he was already a monster. You, on the other hand, didn’t deserve any of this.

Thomas didn’t even realize how much this simple gesture meant for you… He was in pain, bleeding out, but he still so genuinely cared for your well-being… The blame you felt because of what you’ve done dissolved for the time being as it hit you: 

You didn’t defend a murderer.

You didn’t protect your captor.

You saved your lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, that was close. Thomas is insanely grateful, but your mental state might not be able to deal with this.   
> But my question is, what would you like to see in this story that would make you happy?


	12. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injured Thomas needs care, but everything doesn't go as planned

You broke down in tears.  
Luda and Monty, not knowing what happened, had assumed you were crying because you didn’t manage to escape. However, Hoyt knew what you’ve done.

“I must admit girly, you did well.” Hoyt gave you a pat on the back and smirked.  
Everyone was taken aback by his reaction. He really didn’t like you one bit until this point, and now he was praising you?   
You tried rubbing your eyes dry, still in complete shock. Well, you smeared blood all over your face. That’s when Luda noticed the blood on your hand as well. 

“Darlin’, what happened?” she questioned you, but you were unable to let out a single word.

“You wouldn’t believe it ma, she actually got one of those guys.” Hoyt menacingly laughed, and both Luda, as well as Monty finally understood why you were acting this way.  
Luda rushed over to you with a rug to clean your face and tried her best to offer you support, but you finally spoke out.

“Thomas.” Left your lips as you glanced over at him and crawled towards him. He was in a terrible state, still bleeding. You had to help him, right?   
Luda Mae shifted her attention back to Thomas and told Hoyt to get some alcohol to disinfect his wounds.   
Thomas didn’t move; he just groaned in pain, lying on the floor. You couldn’t lift him to put him on the couch as he was too heavy. You got rid of his apron and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal deep gashes on his stomach and shoulder. You knew well how he ended up with the latter one, but the one on the stomach must’ve been from the basement.

You could only imagine what happened there. How the guys managed to escape? How had they overpowered Thomas? This remained a mystery.

Hoyt came back with alcohol, a needle, and some thread to close the wounds. Luda stitched Thomas’s injuries. However, something still bothered you. When Thomas chased you, he was awfully slow… You checked his leg, only to find a pool of blood forming under him. They cut his thigh too. You pointed it out to Luda, and she hurried to the kitchen for scissors to get through his pants.  
You kneeled above Thomas and caressed his cheek. 

“Tommy… please hold on.” You tried to calm him down, or more likely yourself.  
Thomas just looked you in the eyes.   
It made your heart flutter, the way he looked at you. Such expressive and beautiful eyes he had. Yeah, you could understand why you fell for this man… so much that you gave up your freedom and people who loved you.   
Everyone would think you are crazy, and maybe you were.  
You gave Thomas a gentle smile.  
Then Luda returned and treated the wound on his leg, which was the deepest one. Thomas was lucky that he didn’t bleed out.  
You waited a while before you, Luda, and Hoyt gathered all your strength and, with a bit of help from Thomas, placed him on the couch so that he would be more comfortable.  
Then you finally accepted the rug from Luda and cleaned your face from the blood.

*

Thomas, exhausted and after losing so much blood, slowly drifted to sleep. Luda and Monty didn’t want to disturb him, so they both left.  
You kneeled down next to Thomas and ran your fingers through his hair. 

“Tommy…” you hummed his name lovingly. “I hope you have a beautiful dream.”

This incident made you realize just how much you were captivated by this man. You couldn’t bear to lose him, and it made you sacrifice your innocence and humanity towards ‘outsiders’… well, that’s how Hewitts called their victims. But you were an outsider too, weren’t you?  
Hoyt crept behind you with cuffs in his hand. He was prepared to take you back to your room and lock you up again.  
You were so concentrated on Thomas and didn’t hear a thing. You placed your forehead onto the couch next to his head.

Hoyt was bewildered by the scene in front of him and, after thinking about it for a while, hid the cuffs behind his back as he spoke: “I’ll leave ya with Tommy boy, don’t do anythin’ stupid, missy.” He still had that condescending tone in his voice, but his actions didn’t mirror the way he spoke this time.

“I will just be here… sir.” You mumbled, not wanting to wake Thomas.  
Hoyt disappeared from the room, and you were left alone with sleeping, Thomas. 

Oh, how easy would it be just to run away now. And you were so foolish to refuse such an opportunity. To be honest, you didn’t understand your feelings at all. This family was dangerous. They murdered people, yet here you were, trying to get comfortable among them and even stooping to their level by following their practice of killing and eating people. 

For what?

Right.

For him.

You sighed as you looked at Thomas’s sleeping face. He was so… well, he had his mask on, so you couldn’t say he had an adorable expression. You cautiously untied his mask and got it out of his face. It must’ve been uncomfortable anyway, plus you’ve already seen what was under it.  
You examined his face. He was unexplainably handsome to you, his expression was so soft and gentle, you couldn’t help to feel sad about his life. Society turned him into a monster… If he only got a chance to have a normal life… to you, he was very kind, strong and smart. Well, he had street smarts, and it could’ve been different if he wasn’t denied studying.  
Until now, you didn’t want to admit what you felt.

“Thomas Hewitt… I love you.” You whispered as you gave him a peck on his lips. Then you sat in Monty’s armchair and closed your eyes, thinking that Thomas didn’t hear you.  
However, just as you stood up and left his side, Thomas’s lips curved into a smile.

*

You woke up all sore from the uncomfortable position you fell asleep in. Well, what could you expect from an armchair? It was still early in the morning; the sun was barely up yet. Thomas was comfortably snoring on the couch, but otherwise, the house was completely quiet.  
You decided to clean yourself when you realized that your hand and clothes were still bloody. A horrific remainder of your sin. You went up the stairs to your room to find a clean t-shirt and shorts. Then you went to the bathroom to wash yourself.  
While you were happy, feeling a bit accepted in the Hewitt’s family and that you could freely move around the house, your absence raised suspicion as Hoyt came to the living room from outside. He almost forgot about the bodies outside, so he woke up early in the morning to get them to the basement.  
He was already getting angry when he couldn’t find you, but then you came down, all pretty and clean with a smile on your face.

“Mornin’, Sheriff Hoyt.” You cheerfully greeted him to give a good impression. Not that you liked this man, he creeped you out, but you really wanted to stay on his good side. The last thing you wanted him to do was rape or kill you.

“Mornin’,” he replied, a bit annoyed that you made him worry this early. 

*

Hoyt was busy with the bodies in the basement, he knew Thomas wouldn’t be able to do it, and he didn’t want the meat to go bad.  
You were sitting on the floor next to sleeping Thomas, observing him.   
When Thomas finally opened his eyes, you greeted him by gently hugging him. He was stoked to see your beautiful face when he woke up—what a perfect morning.  
But then he felt the breeze on his bare face, and he panicked, touching his face to make sure his mask is really gone. 

“No, no, don’t worry about it. Here it is. I just thought it would be uncomfortable to sleep in it.” You apologized and handed over his mask.  
He quickly grabbed the mask, but before he managed to put it back on his face, you cupped his cheeks and pressed your lips against his. Thomas just melted into the kiss. He loved it when he could feel the warmth of your body. Your sincere and loving touch was everything to him.  
When you parted, you smiled at him and asked: “Do you feel better, Tommy?”  
He nodded, but it was obvious that he was still in pain.

“Shit!” you heard Hoyt curse, abruptly interrupting your moment with Thomas. 

“What happened, Sheriff Hoyt?” you asked politely as he stormed out of the basement.

He didn’t answer, just threw a phone on the floor. You looked at the screen. Last called numbers and a date… That guy must’ve called someone for help as they were escaping… Which meant danger was coming your way.  
You looked at Thomas with fear in your eyes. He grabbed your hand and made you sit on the couch next to him, and held you in a close embrace in an attempt to calm you down. However, he was a bit scared himself as he wasn't in the best position to defend his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... now you just really have to keep Thomas safe and comfortable before he heals... but it will keep getting interesting.


	13. Author's note + RQs info

❤Thank you so much for all your likes and comments. You have no idea how much it means to me. ❤ This is an appreciation post for all the readers and a little celebration for my first 100 kudos.❤ 

❤ I will post chapter 13 very soon, and also I decided to open requests. ❤

REQUESTS INFO:  
What I will write:  
NSFW  
SFW  
Headcanons  
Oneshots

Who I write for:  
\- Thomas Hewitt  
\- Michael Myers  
\- Jason Voorhees  
\- Brahms Heelshire  
\- Bubba Sawyer  
\- One-eye/Sawtooth/Three-finger (Hilliker brothers)

❤ Also, I am currently writing something for the Hilliker brothers from the Wrong Turn series ❤


	14. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let Tommy get closer to you.

Few hours passed, and everyone in the family was agitated. The atmosphere was grim as nobody knew what to expect. The boy definitely called for help, which meant someone would discover your whereabouts sooner rather than later.  
You were puzzled about your situation, as you finally admitted your feelings to yourself. You loved this man in a way, and you were determined to help him when he would need you… By killing for him, you gave up your past life, and now your future was dim as well.

If they found you… maybe they would assume you weren’t in the right mental state to control yourself and that you were forced by this family to participate in the killing to survive yourself… but what would happen to Thomas? To Luda? You didn’t want anything bad happening to them.   
For safety measures, you decided to get Thomas to your room upstairs. Hoyt and Luda both helped you as Thomas could barely walk. He was incredibly lucky that the guy didn’t hit the artery in his thigh, or he would’ve bled out.

You sat on the bed next to Thomas and looked at his tired face. 

“Tommy…” you whispered as you held his hand and smiled at him.

He was on the verge of crying… not because of all the pain. Because he felt loved without prejudice for the first time in his life and despite the circumstances, he was genuinely happy.  
Your presence made him forget how cruel life could be. Everything he went through was worth it if it led to meeting you.  
You could see how lost in his thoughts he was. 

“What are you thinking about, Tommy?” you asked curiously.  
He just kept staring at you.

“Me…” you wondered.

Thomas nodded, happy that you got it. He was sad that he couldn’t talk with you normally. There was so much he wanted to tell you, ask you… he wanted to get to know you better.   
He just knew your name, your kind heart, but he never got the chance to learn more about your past life, your family, your hobbies. But maybe it was for the better as he was already feeling guilty for the way you two met and how you were forced to stay with him.  
Thomas frowned and looked away. He didn’t like to think of you as a victim. He wanted you to be part of the family.

“What’s wrong?” you were worried that he was feeling worse.

Thomas closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze shifted towards the cuff, making it impossible for you to leave this room the first few days.

“Oh, that…” you immediately understood what was going through his mind. It was true, his family did indeed kidnap you and planned to kill you.

“You know Thomas, I admit, I wasn’t happy about my situation and that I had to be locked up here. But it wasn’t your fault… you were always nice to me.” You explained your feelings to him.

Thomas wasn’t pleased with your answer, and you could tell.

“Okay… well…” you mumbled, trying to find the right words. “It’s fate.” You finally let out.  
Thomas questioningly raised his eyebrow. 

“It was predestined for us to meet this way.” You explained. “Me going on a road trip with people that didn’t even like me that much, getting into that accident, me waking up in the basement alive. Wait, that’s true, why you took care of Chloe first?” your train of thoughts was finally interrupted by a realization that Thomas could’ve killed you before you had a chance to wake up.  
Thomas really wanted to explain himself. He liked the thought of it all being fate.

“Hmmm…” you looked around the room and then reached for a pen and paper from your suitcase.  
Thomas was eager to take it from you and began writing.  
After a few minutes, he handed the paper to you. It was very hard to read, and there were many mistakes, but you could make it out.

“My ma told me you were nice, so I should kill you quickly and painlessly. I couldn’t bring myself to. You were pretty and looked so innocent, hard to butcher. Another girl was screamin at me, said I am ugly monster. I wanted you to do the same when you wake up to make my job easier…” Thomas was clearly embarrassed by his messy writing and poor grammar, but you thought it was adorable.  
You looked back at Thomas and leaned towards him with a smile.

“See, all fate.” You whispered and gave him a soft kiss, but he held you close and began kissing you back.  
When your lips parted as you needed air, Thomas pulled you closer to him. You snuggled on his side, careful not to touch any of the wounds.

“Do you want to know something about me?” you asked when you realized that you knew a lot about Thomas’s life while he didn’t know anything about yours.  
Thomas happily nodded, as he didn’t feel so guilty for now, because he was content with all being destiny.  
You started rambling about your past, what you did for work, and what hobbies you had in your free time. Thomas carefully listened, trying to remember every single word. He loved hearing you talk about yourself.

*

You spent hours in bed, just talking, well you were the one talking. Thomas occasionally wrote something to respond. The danger of being discovered by the police fading from your mind as you enjoyed each other’s company.  
After you were done talking because you basically told him everything, Thomas wrote: “I am sorry.” He knew that as long as Hoyt is here, you won’t be able to see your family. It was hard for Thomas to defy any member of his family because he was taught to obey everyone his whole life.

“It’s okay, Tommy…” you assured him that you didn’t mind, at least for now. You hoped that after being here long enough and proving yourself even more trustworthy, you would be able to return to your past life… maybe take Thomas with you.  
You heard footsteps, and then Luda stepped into the room with bandages.

“It’s time to clean ya up, m’boy.” She announced.

“I can do it.” You offered your help as you got up from the bed. Luda glanced over at Thomas only to see the nod of approval and handed the bandages over to you along with disinfection.

“I got it in the shop today.” She explained.

“Thank you, Luda.” You gave her a warm smile. 

“I’ll bring dinner upstairs for you in a minute.” She said as she disappeared in the hallway and went back to the kitchen.  
You turned to Thomas, who tried to sit up.   
“I’ll be gentle, but please let me know if it hurts.” You said and shifted your attention to his wounded shoulder first, as it was easiest to reach. Thomas hissed in pain.

“Sorry, sorry.” You panicked a bit as you disinfected the gash, but Thomas looked you in the eyes and caressed your cheek.  
This man… big and dangerous was so gentle and vulnerable in front of you. Your heart fluttered every time he touched you.

“You are so brave, Tommy.” You admired his strength. Both emotional and physical. “You know, it’s imposing.”

Thomas was confused. What did you mean by that?

You giggled and then explained: “Everything you went through, Luda told me. I think you are amazing, despite everything people did to you; still, you have such a kind heart.”  
Thomas completely melted. He didn’t understand how someone so perfect could give him honest compliments. Thomas was still very self-conscious.   
As you tenderly tended to his other wounds, you saw the already healed scars on his body—some on his torso, a lot of them on his arms. Your expression saddened at sight, and Thomas noticed.  
There were some bigger scars, you knew that those were probably from the victims, but there were also ones with a certain pattern. You ran your fingers across them. Thomas flinched as he wasn’t used to someone touching him, especially his scars. It was his secret, his bad habit.

“You did that?” you asked with glassy eyes, even though you knew the answer.  
Thomas nodded and looked away in embarrassment.

“I’ll make sure you never have a reason to do that ever again, Tommy. I will always be here for you.” You grabbed his hand and gently kissed each and every scar.

Thomas’s eyes widened; he was stunned. He expected you to condemn him or mock his weakness, but your reaction was something else. Again. You were so special, different from anyone else. You loved him for him.  
Thomas wrapped his arms around you and embraced you in a tight hug. He hid his face, and tears streamed down his cheeks. All the pent-up pain in him, leaving his body as you ran your fingers through his hair and kissed his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. I will post a longer one soon. Now I am also writing something for the Hilliker brothers from the Wrong Turn, I will post that tomorrow. <3


End file.
